I Heart Vampires
by iloveme5895
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are in love with Vampires. Naruto releases the next few chapters of the next book in the series on his fan site. Now the author refuses to release anymore. More summary inside Vampire flick SasuNaru NejiGaara M rated for a REASON (Part 2 is up!)
1. Best Fans Forever!

I heart vampires!

Ok so this is based off an online TV show I fell in love with. If you've seen it you know the just of it.

Summary: Naruto and Gaara are in love with Vampires. Naruto releases the next few chapters of the next book in the series on his fan site. Now the author refuses to release anymore. Naruto and Gaara are now on a race to find the author and beg for forgiveness. Along the way, Naruto runs into a strange man, who is he?

Sasunaru, NejiGaara

* * *

Chapter one: Best Fans Forever!

_A girl stood on top of a roof top, with a pale boy next to her. She turned around to see look at the pale teenager next to her. He leaned down, and she leaned up and they began to kiss. __**'With her warm lips pressed against mine, I felt almost human again, and I knew I would do anything to protect her, even if it meant revealing the ugly truth about what I have become. ' **__He grabbed her as they broke their kiss apart. He picked her up, and jumped off the roof top, onto the hard ground below. The ground shook, and the girl looked up at the boy with shock. _

"_Come on." He said grabbing on to her and pulling her along to a safer place. "over here." He said as he pushed her up against the wall and looked over the corner to check if anyone was there. _

"_How did you do that?" the girl asks as she looked up at the boy__**. ' I knew she would never think of me the same way after I told her. And as she stared at me..' **_

Naruto was sitting on her desk chair, his best friend Gaara sitting on the bed listening, as Naruto read the words into the microphone on his computer. "..in horror, I was glad I got that one last kiss." Naruto read the book. Both boys sighed as he finished the book. Naruto turned to his webcam on the computer with a smile. "So that was the last time Noah and Page where together, I just keep rereading the old books over and over again, because that is the only thing that gets me though the long agonizing wait for confessions five to come out." Garra passed his friend a black board with a lot of writing written all over it about the new book series, a countdown of sorts. "Three months, two weeks and six more days people!" Naruto said with a fan girl squeal.

He passed the black board back over to Garra and looked back into the camera." I love how Page was like all 'you're a vampire? Great why am I always attracted to the wrong kind of guys?" Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes. "I swear I want to shake her and be all, HELLO don't you realize he is PERFECT and totally in love with you." Naruto fake shook the air while saying the last part.

Gaara opened up a notebook and threw a paper over at Naruto. "Don't forget what I told you to tell them." Gaara whispered so he didn't interrupt the blonde boy on the web cam. Naruto looked over at him and move the Web Cam so the views could see his friend.

"What was that Gaara, my buddy?" Naruto said with a grin.

Gaara took the pillow next to him, and covered his face from the camera as soon as he could. "No stop, I don't wanna be seen." Gaara said as he ducked from the bed onto the floor to avoid the camera.

"Oh come on, say something. Everyone is always begging to see the mysterious Gaara." Naruto looked at the camera and winked.

"No keep that away from me." Garra said as he flicked off his best friend, as he got up to sit back down on the bed.

"Fine, He is more of the off camera kind of dude, but Garra wanted me to tell you all that he greatly appreciates your e-mails. I think it's nice for us to know that we are not the only confessors' obsessing over this last book. So keep them coming. Today's question of the day," Naruto leaned back as Gaara gave him a piece of paper. "Thank you, comes from Noah'sGirl333, do you think Page is going to end up with Noah or Malcolm." Loud banging of drums could be heard, and Gaara's eyes went wide with rage.

"I'll be right back." Gaara said with killer intent coming off him as he left the room to go to the back porch.

"Well," Gaara watched his friend. "He's pissed."

Gaara opened the outside door to the porch and glared down to see a punk banging on his drums.

"HEY!" Garra yelled out to the boy on the drums. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed. "We are trying to do a vlog in here!" He screamed. The boy below stopped banging on his drums as he looked up at the very pissed off guy.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I'll just drum quieter." He said before picking up his drums sticks again and making even more noise. Gaara's eyes went wider as he glared at the boy.

"You such a fucking loser." He said as he picked up a pot plant and threw it down at the boy, and hit his head with a thunk. "Now shut the hell up!" He said loudly.

"You're an annoying neighbor" the other boy said while holding his head in pain and throwing his drum sticks at the leaving boy.

"Oh I'm annoying, you're the one playing your stupid drum set at 10 in the fucking morning. So FUCK off!" he yelled as he made his way into the house.

The boy glared at Gaara before noticing he threw his drum sticks. "Oh fuck, I just ruined my drum sticks again!" he groaned.

Gaara walked inside to see Naruto grin at him before turning back at the web cam. "Sorry about that, you just heard Gaara when he's pissed, I suggest you don't do that." He nodded his head before starting back where he left off. "Now I have a theory that in the next book, Malcolm is going to die. Not just because I'm team Noah or anything, but he just does the stupid rash things that always get him into a lot of trouble."

Gaara opened his E-mail and his eyes widened. There was an e-mail from Haleysmaker saying that they could see he next chapters 1-6 unpublished. Gaara's eyes went wide as he clicked on the link. "Naruto!"

"Wait I minute I'm theorizing. So I really hope that Noah will turn Page into a vampire so they can be together forever." Naruto squealed again. "That would be amazing. Ok so please don't forget to email us, and remember to check out the new link-" Gaara was jumping around and shut the laptop lid down. "What the hell is your problem? Did you forget to take your meds or something?"

"Yes I took my meds, but getting back on topic. You are not going to believe this!" Gaara said as he pointed to his own laptop.

"But I wasn't done yet!" Naruto said a bit pissed off.

"NO Naruto it's I can explain it, just look at it." He said pointing again at hi laptop while jumping around.

"I swear you didn't take your meds." Naruto said with a laugh as he walked over to the laptop. Naruto moved to the other side of the bed and looked. "Oh my god, that looks like-"

"Confessions Five, chapters 1 through 6; someone sent it to us." Gaara said.

"How is that possible, it's not even out yet?" Naruto said as he looked over at Gaara and Naruto's eyes met before they turned back to the laptop. Should they read it?

* * *

OK so this is just the first chapter an experiment chapter if anything. This idea has been killing me for like 3 months, so I thought why the fuck not write it.

Oh and this confessions story is fake…not a real book... I think yea anyway, hope ya'll enjoy.

*~ashley~*


	2. Leaked!

AN: so I just got back from Old Dogs that movie is hilarious. Lol anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Every day I will be posting one or two of these short chapters ever day. This is chapter number two for the day, and this should be done… sooner or later. Anyway, ENJOY! And please review I love reviews!

* * *

Chapter two: Leaked!

The boys looked at the screen in amazement. "Holly shit." Naruto clicked on the link and started to read it. "Is this like for real? Like this isn't a fake now is it?"

"It so is real Naruto, I can tell from the amazing first sentence. No one else writes like this." Gaara said as he read the first sentence.

"Who sent this to us?" Naruto asked with his eyes wide.

"It was this Haleysmaker, she is sooo fucking hooked up. I love her already." Gaara said as he started to exit a few apps and looked at only at the document the e-mail contained.

"You're gay."

"Dua, and so are you." Gaara rolled his eyes as he looked stared at the screen as they started to read. "My best friend had become my mortal enemy." Naruto gasped at the first line. Gaara jumped up and down on the bed. "OH my god I knew it! I so knew it!" Gaara said as he got up and danced around the room. "Malcolm was so going to be a hunter, and look he is. Oh yea who knows the books now." Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend as he started to do a wanna be moon man walk around the bed while squealing.

"Ok I get it please my ear drum can only take so much." Naruto held his hand over his ears for dramatic effect. Gaara sat back down on the bed and looked over at the computer screen. They did a quick look at each other before grinning and silently agreeing to continue to read the rest of the leaked book. They lied down and put the laptop in front of their faces, ready to read for however long it took. The words where circling around their heads as they began to read.

"_**Beyond the moonlight sea was a sheer cliff lit gray with sudden stabs of sheer lighting." "It was my fear." "The cloths hung from him in rags." "He was nothing like I'd imagine," "With my arm out the cold back blood dripped", "I had officially broken all the rules, but at least I knew she would be safe." **_

The two boys read and read though the hours falling more and more into the story. When they read the last sentence, the boys sighed in content. "That was amazing." Naruto said before shutting his eyes as the words sunk in.

"Wow." Gaara said not knowing what else to say, as the words from the story where still circling around in his head.

"I know." Naruto said with anther sigh. "I love our author, she is an amazing writer."

"How the hell did Haleysmaker get a hold of this?" Gaara asked as he exited from the document.

"Who cares, this is like a gift from god. Our fans are going to LOVE us for this." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"NO hey, we can't post this." Gaara said with a shake of his head.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked a bit pissed at his friend for telling him he couldn't. Their fans needed to , and had a right to read this just as they had.

"Do you not know how much trouble we could get in?" Gaara said. "Copy right infringement."

"Gaara we have an obligation to tell our fans, fellow Vampire Confession lovers to have the chance to read what we just read."

"It's not right, in fact it's not even proof read look at this, she misspelled like 'your' like 10 times." He said pointing to the screen.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Let's just think about this." Naruto said turning to his best friend. "It would be kind of selfish not to share this."

"NO no," Gaara pointed his finger at his friend and got off the bed to glare down at his friend."Remember in confessions two, when Malcolm found out that because he was born on the eight day, of the eight month, when mars was doing someone he was destined to become a vampire hunter."

"Well dua, we just reread that book like yesterday." Naruto said with a nod of his head while he looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"Well he didn't go blabbing it to everyone he knew." Gaara said clearly pissed that his friend was even considering doing this.

"Well this is completely different." Naruto said while pointing at the e-mail.

"NO it is not! Some things are just sacred." Gaara said to his friend trying to put some sense into him.

"Your right." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank you." Gaara said as he closed his eyes for a moment. Naruto leaned back to the computer, uploaded the file read quick and clicked post. Gaara heard this clicking and looked over at his friend. "What are you doing?" Gaara said walking back over to him. "NO!" He screamed as he tried to stop his friend.

"Gaara come on." He said.

"No you can't." Gaara reached out for his lap top, and they fought back and forth for the laptop.

"Give it up already Gaara. I'm going to post this!" They continued to fight for it, until Naruto in the end won. Naruto typed a few letters in before officially posting the message onto their web site. "Oh no you didn't" Gaara said while being at a loss for words. Naruto laughed as he looked over at a pissed Gaara.

"We are going to be famous." Naruto said with another grin as he started to chant the words over and over as he did a dance of excitement.

"You are the worse confessor ever." Gaara said to his friend with a serious face as he took the laptop rudely from him. "I can't believe you." Gaara walked out of the room pissed off. Naruto watched his leave, and wanted to cry, his best friend was mad at him. Naruto grabbed his laptop and descended his friend's stair case to see Gaara gone. Naruto turned ran home with tears going down his face. Did he just lose his best friend of all time?

He got home and looked at his laptop. He went on his web site and decided to vlog. "Hey guys, so Gaara is really upset at me for making posting the book unpublished chapters. I don't see what the big deal is. It's only fair that I share it with you guys, but I can't have him mad at me. Have you ever done something really bad to a friend? How did you make it up? Please tell me views, and wish me luck." Naruto said before putting his hand up and turning to web cam off.

* * *

OK so I actually want you the readers to tell me what to do here. (I want this to be interactive. Well I will update quickly so whoever tell me before I update ill go off of.) but tell me a good way you cheer friends up when you do something stupid. Realistic please lol and if I like your idea I'll put it into the chapter! in the future at the end a character will ask a question, and that is the quetion i would like you all (reviewers) to answer for me. Or PM me the idea if you please.

Read and Review!

*~ashley~*


	3. Book won't be finished!

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Oh and I choose the reviewer loveless idea on what to do. Thanks!

* * *

I heart vampires, I 3 vampires

Chapter three: Friendship's mended, but the book won't be finished!

Naruto turned on his web cam and spoke into it. "It's been two whole days, and Gaara still won't talk to me; he won't answer any e-mail texts, or phone calls, nothing." Naruto said with a sad face. "You never notice how much you actually communicated with someone until they're no longer there anymore. Oh and thanks for everyone's advice on what to do, and I want to thank loveless for the advice on making cookies, I decided to make vampire bat cookies! And I also have handmade card for him." Naruto showed a pan of black foresting winged vampire bat cookies with a grin on his face, and a little card. "Wish me luck." He said before waving and closing his laptop.

Naruto put the note card into his mouth, and balanced his laptop in one hand, and the tray of cookies in the other. He started to move towards his front door, but in walked in Gaara with a box of stuff. The second his door opened, Naruto put his laptop down and grinned. "Oh my god perfect timing, we are like psychically connected. " Naruto said as he looked over at his best friend.

"I just came over to bring you some of your things." Gaara said as he threw a pillow over on to his couch.

"Wait what?" Naruto said clearly not seeing that coming, his face was completely shocked.

"Dream catcher." He picked up a dream catcher that Naruto made in 8th grade for him and threw it on the couch. Naruto's face went all sad as though he wanted to cry. "This stupid thing doesn't even work." His best friend was really going to leave him now. "This hideous calendar thing you made me in 5th grade," He threw that on the couch. "This weird butterfly socks, that don't fit because I swear you have the world's biggest feet."

"Hey!" Naruto said at the boy in front of him.

"What else is new?" Gaara said as he just dropped the box down onto the coffee table. "You can sort through all this shit."

"Ok." Naruto said while he tried to cool his temper. "Look what I made you." Naruto said as he showed his friend the batch of vampire cookies. "See I even added your favorite chocolate frosting."He waved the plate around Gaara's nose to tempt the boy. "You know you want one."

Gaara glared at the cookies before giving in a taking one. "Thanks." He moved around Naruto to leave the house quickly.

"No wait, you can't just leave. You have to read my note." Naruto said as he handed Gaara a note with the handmade fangs on the cover. The other boy rolled his eyes before he reached out and took the note from the blonde's hands.

"Let's be like the nagga and the hunters, friends again." Gaara said as he read the note. He looked up at his friend a small smirk on his face. Naruto held out another cookie.

"Cheers?" He asked as he held out the cookies for his friend to hit against. Gaara sighed and did it back. "I love you." He said as he gave his friend a huge hug.

"I love you too. Do you at lease know what you did was wrong?" Unfortunately he was cut off by the news coming on. "Oh my gosh, Mikoto is on, she never does TV shows."

"I am here with Mikoto, the author of Confessions a teenage book that girls and boys all over the world are crazy about." The news caster showed the author in a chair smiling. "Now what can you tell me about the release of your next book part five in the series."

"Well this morning I was informed that several chapters of my unpublished book where leaked out into the internet." Naruto's face instantly dropped at the tone of voice the lady had. Gaara looked over at Naruto for a moment before he turned his attention back to the television.

"What is your reaction that that?" the news reporter asked.

"I'm furious." She said with a glare.

"Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"It is being investigated by the police, and he federal authorities. They believe that this leak came from some kind of a fan site, but I can't fathom that any true fan would ever do something like this." The lady said. Naruto's face dropped even more and his mouth was now wide open. Holly shit he was going to be in trouble.

"When do you expect to finish the book?"

"Unfortunately, never." She said as she closed her eyes. Gaara started to shake his head no, she couldn't do that. "I was looking forward to figuring out what was going to happen with these characters, just as much as the fans where. Whoever has done this has ruined it for everyone." Naruto looked down at his laptop and logged on to his e-mail.

Gaara clicked the TV off and jumped up pissed with his hands up in the air. "She's not finishing the book." He started to pace. "She can't we.."

Naruto opened an e-mail and gasped at what it said. 'I **hate** you for this! You **ruined **everything for everyone!! Everyone is boycotting your stupid site.' "I'm getting hate mail."

Naruto and Gaara looked up at each other at the same time. "This can not be happening." They said together.

"We are never going to find out what is going to happen to Noah." Gaara said with his mouth wide open. Naruto stood up and made his way around the room. "or Page, or Malcolm."

Naruto raced over to his wallet. "Honey how much money do you have?" He asked as he stood up, put his wallet into his back pocket and smiled.

"What you just officially ruined my life, and now you're asking for money!" he shouted at the boy. Naruto rolled his eyes before opening the door to his house, with his friend following him.

"I have a 20 dollar bill, now let's go." Naruto walked out the door and opened his cell phone. "We are going to find Mikoto. I'm going to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness and for her to finish the book."

Gaara looked at the boy in front of him with a weird look. "Oh yea well you don't even have a car, in fact neither or us do."

"Oh yea… well I'll just call around and try to get someone to drive us." Naruto said as he started to flip though his phone.

"OH yea, let's think this one over. All our friends probably hate us since they watch our vlog. On fact give it a few minutes and your cell phone is going to have hate texts." While he said that, Naruto's phone went off, and he received a text telling him that all his friends hated him now.

"I'm already starting to have them now." Naruto said with a groan as he turned his phone off and shoved it into his pocket.

"Now, who do you know that has a car, has no life since that person is going to drive us around, doesn't hate you by now, and totally easy to be played." Gaara said to the blonde. The more and more he talked the bigger his friends grin got. "Naruto what are you thinking in small head of yours?" Naruto looked down the street to where Gaara's house was and grinned as they saw he neighbor outdoors being an idiot on the drums yet again. Naruto turned to Gaara and nodded his head.

"I think your dorky neighbor will do just fine." Naruto grinned, before they made their way back into Naruto's house. Naruto opened his laptop and started to record another web cast vlog. "Ok guys, I know you are probably REALLY mad, pissed and want to stone me to death here because of the whole Mikoto's pissed, and she not going to finish the book. I am SOOO sorry guys for screwing up. I just wanted to share something with you guys that I thought was truly and amazing with people who deserved to see it. I never thought that something like this would happen, but I am going to do everything I can to fix it, I promise ok." Naruto said with a pleading voice.

"In my defense I told him not to post it!" Gaara yelled from in the background as he walked back in forth in deep thought.

"Oh shut up, anyway I just need to find out a way to get Gaara's, well technically ours since he is just a few doors down, dorky neighbor Neji to give us a ride. The thing is that he is a total freak, so I don't think my normal methods of persuasion are going to work here. I need something like supper creative, can any on you think about something? And I need them fast, for we have to get this whole thing worked out as soon as possible. Thanks you guys." Naruto turned off the recorder and sighed.

* * *

Ok so there is the question, I need a **supper creative** idea for getting Neji, the drummer from the first chapter if you forgot, to give these two boys a ride. Got any good ones? I'll take the best and use it in the next chapter. PEACE!

*~ashley~*


	4. Betting Time

AN: so I lot of people are reading, but not many reviews… PLEASE review. It will make this story a hell of a lot better with good ideas from you all.

* * *

Chapter four: Betting time!

Naruto and Gaara opened the door, and walked down the street towards Neji's house. "This so better work." Gaara said with a groan as the approached the house of the boy they hated.

"It has to." Naruto said with determination. The two boys walked up to Neji, as he was banging his drum set loudly. "I hope this works." Naruto said as they waited for the drummer to notice them.

After a good two minutes, Neji looked up at the two boys, and put his drum sticks down. "What do you two boys want?" He said while pointing his drum stick at them in an attacking kind of way. Who would blame him though, Gaara just two days before hand threw a plant pot at his head. It still hurt too.

Naruto and Gaara grinned at each other, and Neji gave them a confused look. "We have a little proposition for you." Naruto said as he nodded towards the boy's house behind them.

"Alright." He said before he invited the two of them into the house. The three people, made their way to the basement where Neji's room seemed to be. The two boys went over and sat down on a couch, while Neji went through his refrigerator for something to drink. "You boy's want something?"

"How about some soda?" Gaara asked as he looked at his friend. Naruto pulled out his phone and started to vlog.

"Hey guys, we are in Neji's basement, about to put a major plan into action. Thank you Tori Soham for this idea, it will so work." Naruto said with a smile.

"Put it up, he is coming back." Gaara said as he nudged Naruto. Naruto did a quick peace sign to the phone's camera before closing out of it, and posting it online from his phone.

Neji came back with some bottles of Yazoo chocolate milk, and passed it to the two boys. "We're all out of soda, so this should work." Naruto nodded, before he opened his up and took a sip. Neji took a seat in a recliner chair right next to them. "Alright boys, why are you here? Taking a break from your vlog?"

"Sort of." Naruto said while smiling over at Neji. "You know how you're an amazing drummer, and you play Drum Hero?" Neji nodded at the fact. "Well, Gaara is good too; want to have a little wager on that."

"Oh, I'm so in." Neji sat up and bit, more interested in the conversation. "What's on the table?" Neji asked.

"Ok, if you win at Drum Hero, we will NEVER complain about your drumming ever again, which includes Gaara throwing things at you, you can play as long and as loud as you want, and you can... go on a date with one of us." Naruto closed him eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I'm so in." Neji said while jumping up.

"Wait you didn't even hear our side of what we want." Gaara said.

"Like I care, you won't annoy me anymore about my playing the drums, and I get a date. Let's go."

"But don't you care what happens when you lose?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, I don't lose." Neji said back with a smirk.

"Ok." Gaara rolled his eyes, "But I've never lost either." He said with an evil grin. "Also if we win, you have to give us a ride until what we need to get done is done."

"And what might that be?" Neji asked.

"Some trouble with an author, but we will get it all sorted out. We just need a ride." Naruto said.

"Done, lets' play." Neji walked over to his TV, turned it on, and got two video game drum sets out. Naruto looked over at Gaara and game him a smile for encouragement.

"You so got this." Naruto said. "You are the best player at our school, and you whip ass." He said with a grin.

"Come on little boys let's go." Neji said with a grin as he got the game set up. The two of them started off the game, and started to play. "Oh yea I told you I don't lose." Neji said as he points where higher than Gaara's. Gaara suddenly spiked up in points, and over powered Neji's.

"And I told you, I don't ever lose." Gaara said back.

"Oh you're so going down… whatever your name is."

"It's Gaara, remember that for when I whip your ass." A few minutes later the song ended, and they waited for the final calculation. Neji was on top by just a point.

"Fuck!" Gaara said pissed off as he jumped up and crossed his arms in anger.

"Looks like I win." Neji said. Naruto groaned, they had just lost their ride, and now had to go on a date with him. Gaara looked over and saw a sign that said, The Akatsuki. Gaara grinned, poked Naruto, and nodded over at the sign.

"Come on Naruto let's just our cloths picked out for that Akatsuki concert." Gaara said as he began to walk away.

"Wait you mean the sold out concert?" Neji asked.

"Yea, we got tickets to go. In fact out friend bailed last minute and now we have to sell an extra ticket." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait!" Neji said as he put his arms out. "So I got a proposition now, I drive you around for your little problem thing, and you give me that extra ticket." The two boys grinned and nodded. Neji pulled out his keys and jingled them around. "Alright let's head out."

The group made their way out of the house and started to walk to Neji's car. "That was so gross."

"I know."

"I can't believe you thought of that, your amazing." Naruto said to his best friend. The two of them stopped next to a small car. "Is that what we are going to be ridding in?" Naruto asked.

The two boys looked at each other. "Shotgun?" they both asked at the same time to each other.

Neji raced up after he locked his house up, and leaned on the hood. "Wow little marshmallows, this is Alberto." Neji said as he rubbed his car hood. "In this car, the doors don't work; you have to climb in through the windows." He said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Gaara said a bit pissed. "I so should have stolen my mom's car." Naruto glared at his friend.

"Yes seriously, so where exactly are we going?" Neji asked. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other in question.

"Just give us a few minutes, we'll know." Naruto said. Neji nodded, before he went over to the back yard to lock that door. Naruto entered through the passenger window and easily slid though.

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and started to record. "Come on Gaara time to get in."

"I was never good at fitting into tight spaces."

"You're supper ass skinny though, Get in." Naruto said with a laugh. The camera followed Gaara as he tried to get into the car, kicking and pushing himself though.

"You better not post this." Gaara said with a rough voice as his feet where getting in.

"Of course not." Naruto said but nodded at the camera instead mouthing it's so going on. Gaara got into the back seat, and Naruto looked up into the camera. "Alright, so we got our ride, but now we are stuck. Where should we go to find Mikoto, where would a famous author be? Please answer back as soon as possible we need some good ideas."

* * *

OK there it is another update. So again I need help in wondering where an author would be. Please help and answer back! The better the ideas, the sooner I'll get another chapter out!

*~ashley~*


	5. Time to go undercover

AN: Thanks for the reviews... still more people favorite and alert this then review. Please review that way I can actually make the chapter, for I'll take an idea and put it into the story! Thanks** fullmoonwolf950** for the idea! Hope Ya'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Time to go undercover

Naruto turned on his phone and started to blog. "Hey guys, I want to thank everyone out there who is still watching this. You have NO idea how much your support means to me. There are just so many people who are furious at me right now."

"You're not the only one." Gaara's voice from the back seat said.

"About that, people Gaara had absolutely nothing to do with this whole thing, so stop sending him hate texts and everything." Naruto sighed.

"Wait why do people hate you exactly?" Naruto moved the camera to take in Neji driving.

"Oh and this is Neji people. He is our ride around this place, in hopes of finding Mikoto, and on that note." Naruto pulled the camera to his face and grinned.

" Wait you didn't even answer my question!"

"Thank you so much fullmoonwolf950," Naruto kept on saying completely ignoring Neji, "I did some googling , is that even a word, and found out that Mikoto has two homes, and one of them just happens to be not too far away from us; we don't know where the other home is at. But, we hope to catch her at the hotel she lives at." Naruto nodded his head in reassurance.

"Did you just fart?" Gaara's voice said rudely.

"No I did not just fart." Neji said back. "Did you?"

"I don't fart." Naruto pulled the camera to look at the two boys as they argued.

"How the hell can you not fart? It's a natural occurrence in the body that happens daily."

"Well I guess I don't have that natural occurrence." Gaara said back pissed as though they were about to fight. The two boys kept bickering back and forth, and Naruto sighed at the sight. He pulled the Camera back to look at him.

"Well hopefully we will be able to get there before these people kill each other." Naruto muttered with a roll of his eyes. Naruto turned the camera off and posted the video online.

"Why do you two vlog so much?" Neji asked Naruto as he drove.

"It's fun. Plus what would we do without our faithful people who watch and write back. They make us want to continue to look for Mikoto, and they help us out. Why wouldn't I want their advice?" Neji didn't answer and instead focused on the road.

It wasn't long before the group of boys ended up in front of a huge hotel. "Wow." Gaara said as he looked up at the top of the building. "Well this place looks a place where an author would be at." The boys nodded. "I think we should disguise ourselves." Gaara said.

"Right." Naruto said before pulling out a big pair of sun glasses.

"I doubt that would work." Neji said with a shake of his head. "You still look the same."

"Do you have any cloths to hide us in?" Gaara asked the driver. Neji nodded his head before opening up the trunk. Inside held some cos play outfits and random hats and scarves. "Do I want to know?"

"You two love your vampire books, I like my manga." Neji said with a shrug. "Now if you want to look different there are some cloths, you don't have to wear the costumes."

"Oh but I so want to." Naruto said as he pulled out a sexy French maid outfit.

Gaara slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed. "No Naruto put the outfit down; this is not the time or the place."

"Fine fine," Naruto put the outfit down. "But I will be borrowing that later on." Naruto said with an evil grin before he started to go through the outfits.

"What was-?" Neji pointed at Naruto as he looked at Gaara with a confused look.

"He's a uke that likes to dress up." Gaara shrugged before joining Naruto in the look for cloths. Neji stood there for a moment in shock from the answer. Naruto pulled out a scarf and wrapped it around his face, so it basically covered the top of his head, two of the sides came down around the side of his face, and he tied it at the bottom where his neck was at. He then put on a pair of black sunglasses and but on a tight black jacket.

"How do I look?"

"Like you might rob a place," Gaara said with a sigh. "I don't think anyone would expect you to be dressing like that. So I think you'll be fine." Gaara put on a black hoodie, put the hood up, and put on his own pair of sunglasses.

Both boys looked at each other before loudly singing while shaking their heads from one side to another, "I wear my sunglasses at night so I can so I can, watch you weave then breathe your story lines! I wear my sunglasses at night, so I can so I can-"

"Stop you two please, that song sucks Corey Heart can't sing." Neji said as he covered his ears.

"OH no you didn't." Naruto said with a gasp. "That song was AMAZING!" Naruto glared at the boy. Garra and Naruto then busted out laughing, and Neji stood there staring weirdly at the boys.

"Ok?" he questioned, and the boy busted out laughing even more. They made their way to the front of the hotel and stopped. There stood a bunch of people, fellow fan girls, fan boys, and news people. Naruto was shocked at the amount of people.

Naruto looked at his best friend, "What if this doesn't work?"

"It has to work." Gaara said with a nod.

"What if Mikoto just hates me or something?" Naruto asked his friend.

"No one can hate you Naruto. You're like the most annoying charming lovable blonde out there." Gaara said sincerely. Naruto grinned at his friend. "You can do this." The other boy instantly pulled him into a hug, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and made his way into the hotel lobby.

"Are you two?" Neji said pointing between the two boys.

"Oh god no, we've been BFF's since like kindergarten."

"I know that, hello same class." He said with a shrug. "But are you two,"

"No, and we never will be, we're like brothers." Gaara said before walking in after his friend.

"Oh, well in that case." Neji grinned before running in after them.

Naruto looked around the lobby, before walking up to the front desk. "Hello, I need to speak to Mikoto right now." Naruto said to the person.

"You and everyone else here." She said with a sigh before going back to work.

"No like I REALLY need to see her, this is important." Gaara and Neji walked up behind him at that moment.

"Look I already told you, there is a long line of people wanting to see her. Unless you have some kind of appointment with her you can just wait." The lady said.

Naruto glared at the lady. "Come on let's sit down." Gaara said as he pulled his friend away from the innocent lady behind the desk to bring him away. "Naruto this is not the time, or place to fight and get us kicked out."

"I know." Naruto said with a groan as he stood there.

"So this is a lot of people for some author of, Confessions of a high school Vampire, really is this like a book for ten year olds?" Neji said with a snort.

"Only someone with the brain capacity of a one year old would say something like that." Gaara said at the boy with a glare through his sunglasses.

"You know the more I get to know you, the more annoying you become." Neji said.

"Likewise." Gaara hissed back.

Neji looked over to see Naruto standing in the corner with his hand over his face as he looked around. "What in the world are you hiding from?" Neji asked

"I'm not hiding."

"Yea well the big black glasses are really helping you blend in." He said. That was when a girl with bright pink hair looked over at the group. Naruto sighed and took off the glasses, and the pink girl instantly jumped up.

"Oh my gosh, I was right it is you!" she said as she threw her hands around the blonde. "Naruto I follow your vlogs all the time, huge fan." She squealed. "Oh by the way I'm Sakura nice to meet you." Naruto glared at her. "Oh don't worry I know what you're doing and I totally support it." She said with a grin.

Over in another corner a boy with dark black hair, in the shape of a ducks butt looked over at the group quickly as they talked.

A man came into the room and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry to say this to everyone, but Mikoto refuses to see anyone else on the matter of her refusal to write the next book. Mikoto is now leaving this hotel and returning back to her home. She would like to say that if anyone has any information about who released the chapters she would highly appreciate it, and she is offering a very large award."

Instantly Sakura jumped up and down and pointed at Naruto, "He's right here the boy who released the chapters." Naruto's mouth went wide open, and he had the sudden urge to want and hit the pink haired chick so hard at that moment. He didn't get the chance, for a second later they were surrounded by reporters.

"Go go go!" Naruto said as he tried to push through everyone as quickly as possible, but saw that the exit was covered by reporters. "God dam it, I have to get out of here." He said as he tried to cover his face with his hands.

"What did you guys get me into?" Neji said as he too was surrounded by reporters. Naruto looked around for an exit. The man from before started to move forward through the crowd to get to blonde boy, _this can't be good _Naruto thought.

The boy with the duck butt hair, came from behind. Naruto heard his name being whispered and turned around. There he saw an amazing hot guy, offering a hand to Naruto. He didn't know if he should take it, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he would somehow be safe with him. Naruto nodded before putting his hand into the other boy's. Gaara watched the exchange with a weird look, but the second Naruto went off with the other boy, he followed them, and Neji was right behind. The reporters instantly tried to follow, but was caught behind a bunch of people.

The four boys moved though the hotel as quickly as possible. Naruto looked at the dark haired boy the whole time. He was pale, hot and reminded Naruto of someone, but he couldn't figure out whom. The dark haired boy opened up the back door for the group. "You guys better get out of here before any cops come." The boy said.

"COPS!" Neji exclaimed back with his eyes wide. "Oh fuck." He said before racing out.

Naruto looked outside for a moment before turning back to where the other boy should be. "Thank you so much-" but there was no one there. "What the-, where did he go?" Naruto looked down the hall way to not even see him.

He didn't have time to care though; he had to get out of there. So, he turned back around and ran towards the car, where Gaara was jumping in though the window as fast as he possibly could. Neji was in a second after wards and he started to turn the car on. Naruto ran quicker and jumped into the car window.

"OH my gosh this is insane." Neji said as he turned the car key to start the car. "Those people in there where ready to lynch us!"

"Listen I'm sorry for getting you involved." Naruto said.

Neji completely ignored him, "Then who was that guy in the hall way, and now the cops are after us. Oh my gosh, we are like fugitives from the law." He said with a smirk. "And we have tickets for the Akatsuki in a few days! WHOOT!!!" The other boys laughed at his outburst. "This is like the most awesome day ever!" He pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road, while all the boys laughed at the events that just transpired.

Naruto pulled out his phone and started to vlog again, "So this is turning out to be a hell of a lot harder and longer than we expected this adventure to be. Oh and Sakura, I will find out who you are I can't believe you sold us out! You will so be getting it." Naruto said with an evil grin. "Ok so right now we need to figure out a place to crash, we don't have much money, so we can't really afford a hotel in the city. Not only that, but we also have to come up with some kind of story to tell our parents, anyone got any ideas?" Naruto said hopefully.

"Vlog baby, vlog!" Neji's voice said from the driver's seat. Naruto and Gaara laughed at him, Naruto smiled before turning off the video and posted it online.

* * *

Ok so there it is! Another chapter over 2,000 words… maybe the longest chapter this story will ever be. HAHA anyway, so there is the question, what kind of story should Naruto, Gaara and Neji tell their parents. (All of them are teenagers still remember that) and where can they stay the night, (this one is more important than the first part mind you)

Anyway, read and review! The more and creative the answers are to the question, the better and funnier this will be for me! (And you all too)

*~ashley`*


	6. Where’s Mercy?

AN: so I wasn't going to update for a while, but then school started back up, and I was in civics class (love politics though!) so I was all, lets write more! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (idk why I wrote that) so I'm using **loveless'** idea! Thank you so much, you had like a bunch of different ideas, made my mind start to go all, hua wonder what I could do? Anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Six: Where's Mercy?

Naruto pulled out his cell phone as they drove along the road, "Hey guys so we have been looking for a place to stay, and I must say right now we might just crash in a car. Thanks for the idea Loveless, but we can't seem to find much of anywhere to stay at. It's already ten, so we are about to pack it in soon." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Hey we should probably call our parents." Naruto said. "I'll call first, Gaara you next, than you can call Neji." Naruto said as he flipped his phone open. He dialed his mom's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hey mom," he said after he heard his mom's voice. "Sorry about the late call. Yea don't worry I'm safe, in fact I'm over at Gaara's right now. I know, mom." He said as he mom started to rant in his ear. "Do you think it would be cool if I stayed here for the night? Alright love ya too." Naruto said before closing his phone with a smirk. "And that is how you lie your ass off."

"Oh please," Gaara said as he opened his phone and dialed his mom's cell number. "Hey mom, I know it's late mom. No, no I'm fine." He said trying to calm his frantic mother down, "You saw the news?" Gaara said with his eyes wide. "We were on the news?" Gaara reached forward and hit his blonde friend against the head. Naruto covered his head in agony and glared at his best friend as to say, fuck you. "Oh no, don't worry we cleared it up. Yea, right now I'm over at Naruto's and I'll be staying there for the night." Gaara nodded a few times before slamming the phone shut. "Oh my gosh. we are WANTED! Like all the news stations are playing the clip, and everyone is all did they release it?"

"I'm sorry, I swear to gosh that Sakura chick is going to be getting a hell of a LOT of spam, and maybe a virus or two." Naruto said before huffing.

"I can't wait until you two get caught by your parents." Neji said with a slight smirk.

"We so won't, so what are you going to tell your mom?" Naruto said the driver.

Neji smiled, and pulled off the side of the road, before opening his phone up and calling his own mom. "Hey mom, so I'm on the run from the cops with two hot fugitives." Neji said. Naruto and Gaara's mouths went wide open; he was actually going to tell her the truth. "Yea I know, I'll be safe don't worry. No mom drugs were not involved, at least not this time. Yea, yea, love you too mom. Hey do you think you could throw some money onto my card later on. Yea ok got it." Neji shut his phone.

"So?" Naruto asked looking at the boy.

"What?"

"Are you getting money on the card?" Gaara asked hoping to get to bed soon.

"Not until tomorrow, looks like we will have to rest here." Naruto groaned as they looked over at each other. Sleeping in a car did not seem like fun.

The blonde boy felt a vibration go off in his pocket, signaling a response to the text he sent. Naruto wanted to jump up and down as he read a vloger's message. "What is it?" Gaara asked as he moved forward to see it.

"We have a place to stay!" Naruto instantly called the number that was left on the contact. "Hey this is Naruto from Iheartvampires . com. You said you would be able to help us out with a place to stay." He instantly searched his pockets before he pulled out his red sharpie out and started to write on his hand. "Oh really, we are just about five minutes away thank you So much, you have no idea what this means to us!" he said.

He hung up before looking at everyone. "So where exactly are we staying?" Neji asked.

"Ok so I just got off the phone with a loyal fan, and she said that her parents own a small hotel not too far down the road, as of right now they have one room available. She begged her parents and we can stay there for free!" He said jumping up and down.

"Oh my really! I love our fans." Gaara said as he clapped his hands, "let's get going!" Naruto read off the directions on his hand, and within 20 minutes they were outside a small motel named, pink hotel. The group walked into the main entry way, and saw a teenage girl with short blackish brown hair.

"It's you guys!" she said with a squeal, she raced over and gave Naruto and Gaara a hug. "I'm so happy that you are doing this! I have without a doubt all trust in you guys, and I know you will in fact fix everything. Oh and I'm Ten- Ten." She said before handing Naruto a small key. "You're room is number six, there is only one bed sorry."

"No it's great." Naruto said before grinning. "We are just SOOO happy you could help us out. Without you we would be sleeping in an old car that doors don't open up for." The other girl laughed before giving them a wave.

"My mom need me to bed now, I stayed up past my bedtime to hand you all a key." The group waved each other off before heading towards the room.

"Is this just great or what!" Naruto said as he put the key into the door, and opened it. The room looked like a typical hotel room. A small TV stood on a desk, a coffee maker was on the desk as well, there was a small bathroom, and big mirror with two sinks, a small bed side table with a cheap lamp, and a bed just waiting to be slept on.

Naruto instantly took off his shirt and pants before he jumped into the bed. Gaara laughed as he sat down on a chair and started to type. "What are you doing, homework?" he asked.

"No, I'm e-mailing all our contacts and asking if anyone knows how we can track down, or find out where, Mikoto's address may be. We already know she won't be at the hotel, and she went back to her actual house. Now all we have to do is find it." Gaara said as he pressed send.

"So what is it with you fan girls and fan boys obsessing with these books?" Neji asked. "You have to admit that being all obsessed with blood hungry vampires is a bit weird, don't you think?"

"You're weird." Gaara said back at him.

"I know that." he said with a smirk, "how about you admit it now?" Gaara glared at Neji for a second, before shutting down his laptop and putting it back into the small bag he had. He turned to Neji completely and leaned in.

"Well these books are about characters." Gaara tried to explain to the other boy. "And also about relationships, it's just that some of the relationships just happen to be between vampires. Mind you they are not all romantic; there are friend relationships, family, the works." Gaara said. Neji looked at the red headed boy with a raised eye brow. "Forget it you would have to read the books to understand."

"Ok then." Neji said as he leaned a bit more into Gaara's personal space. The boy blushed at the closeness, but didn't back down.

"What?"

"I want to read the books." Gaara's mouth went open for a moment. Did he just say? Gaara couldn't believe it.

"Really?" Neji nodded in affirmation, and Gaara squealed. He bent down to a backpack and pulled it out. He unzipped the bag, and in the confined space laid four books. "Alright then, you have to start with the first one though." Neji looked at all the books; they where thick, 1,000 page plus books.

"Wait," he laughed, "you travel with the whole series?"

"Well yea," Gaara said with a roll of his eyes. "I thought that you know," Gaara was getting a bit nervous. "we might need them or something." He said as he handed the first book over to Neji. "I need to go to bed." Gaara said as he ran towards the bed and slipped into the covers next to an already passed out blonde.

Neji looked at the huge book and sighed. He got out a few extra blankets and pillows from the closet, and made himself a little bed in the corner. He put the book down, and used it as a pillow. Gaara looked up from the covers to watch the boy. _Am I falling for him?_ He wondered.

Naruto rolled around in his sleep, as a dream invaded his mind:

_He was lying on a bed out in the middle of the forest. He sat up, and there he saw the hot stranger from earlier that night at the hotel. "Hey." He said as he smiled at the boy. His blue eyes caught the dark coal ones intensely and Naruto felt a flare in his body._

"_Hey, you're on the right path." The raven haired boy said as he reached forward. His hand reached forward and lightly went across his face in a loving way. Naruto blushed at the feeling, he was so cold. The other boy leaned forward, and suddenly their lips locked. Naruto felt as though he was melting, as the other boy's hands went towards his neck._

_He pulled away and looked at the blonde. "Wait, before I forget," His voice sounded strained as he talked to the blonde. Out of nowhere a necklace was in his hands, dangling in front of Naruto's face. "Here take this, it is yours now." Naruto held in his hands and he dangled it around and around. It looked like a locket, a beautiful golden locket._

_The other boy went behind Naruto, and put the necklace on him from behind. Naruto sighed as he felt the fingers on his neck, the cold yet arousing fingers. Naruto started to relax, when the other boy jumped forward and his lips connected with Naruto's neck._

_It wasn't a kiss or a lick that followed. Naruto felt pain as teeth entered his neck. Blood started to gash down his neck, to stain his shirt. All he could so was scream loudly, and try to pull the blood thirsty thing off him desperately._

Naruto was screaming in his sleep and a pair of hands where on his shoulders trying to wake him up. "Naruto calm down." He came up from his sleep and instantly sat up in fear. What the hell was that all about, Naruto wondered, as he covered his hands over his mouth. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes just, bad dream." Naruto said back before turning towards his best brined Gaara.

"Good, guess what we just found out!" He said as he started to bounce around the room. "Mikoto's address, come on we have to go!" He said as he started to exit the room. Naruto nodded, not really all there at that moment.

"Mikoto's address… alright let's go." He said as he tried to shake the dream off. He pulled on a pair of cloths, and threw the old ones into a backpack.

"So did you find it?" Gaara asked Neji as he looked over a map.

"NO, there is no freaking town in freaking California called freaking MERCY!" Neji said clearly pissed. "I've been looking for ever, it's not there!" Neji groaned, as he handed the map to Naruto. "Now excuse me, I'm going to read this dam book." He said. Gaara smiled up at him before turning to his best friend.

"I don't know." He said. He looked at Naruto's neck. "Hey where did you get that necklaces, it looks really pretty?"

Naruto gave him a weird look. "What necklace?" he asked before putting his hands on his neck and indeed feeling a necklace. He gasped as he looked down and confirmed his fears; it was the exact same one from his dream last night. His eyes went wide, _what the hell; I thought it was just a dream._ Naruto looked up at his best friend with an almost fearful look.

Naruto went back into the hotel room, and got his cell phone off the charger. He put the video recording back on, he needed some advice. "Hey guys." Naruto said, clearly still a bit shaky. "Sorry but I'm a bit out of it." He looked down at his necklace for moment. "Have you ever had a dream that came true? Alright never mind bad comparison. Look there was this guy at the hotel, and then he showed up in my dream last night. Weird right, but it gets even weirder. He gave me this, necklace locket thing." Naruto put his hands down to his neck and pulled the chain out a bit for the camera and everyone to see. "Like I woke up, and it was on me. It's giving me this really weird feeling." Naruto shivered for a moment, before smiling at the camera.

"Anyway, I need to stay focused." He said with a nod. "Now I'm really going to need some help to find Mikoto's house. See we have the address and everything, but see it's in this town Mercy. It's not located on the map, and we KNOW it's in California. But it's like Mercy didn't exist, we even looked it up on map quest, but nothing." He said with a sigh, so I need you guys to be VERY creative. And here is the question, how do you find a place that isn't on a map?" He asked

"This book is ridiculous!" Neji's voice was heard, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He's in the bathroom." Naruto said with a shake of his head.

"Can't stop reading it." Neji said like a robot.

"He's reading on the toilet, gross!" Naruto sighed before giving a quick peace sign and turning off the camera. Naruto quickly posted the video and waited for responses.

* * *

There you all go! Another chapter, it was actually as long as, or even longer the last one 200 something words longer (which surprised me, like it really did.) Anyway, keep the ideas coming, and the question is:

**How do you find something that isn't on a map! **

*~ashley~*


	7. Unlocked

An: thank you all for the reviews! Updates will be, I hope one to two times a week. No guarantees with school starting up. Anyway, thank you loveless and funllmoonwolf950 you're ideas rocked!

* * *

Chapter seven: Unlocked

"Alright so here we are back on the road." Naruto spoke into the camera on his phone. Thank you for your idea Loveless, but this locket unfortunately hasn't really helped, and thanks fullmoonwolf950, we are about to take a pit stop at this diner up the road, hopefully we can look it up more on Gaara's laptop. We stopped at a gas station, and the guy behind the counter gave us directions. I think they are totally wrong though, for we have been driving for over the 20 minutes he said it would take to get there." Naruto rolled his eyes, but smiled. "We will find Mikoto though." He smiled. "So I've had a few changes so no one will recognize me." Naruto said.

"You still look the same." Neji said from the front seat.

"No way, look at his outfit I mean,"

"Guys!" Naruto snapped at the two boys, "You are going to blow my cover."

"If that's your cover then it's already been blown." Neji said with a snicker. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the boy, before turning back to the camera.

"Well I'll Vlog you later!" Naruto grinned before turning off his phone, and posting the video on his webpage. "You know what fuck the undercover look."

"No Naruto you look good." Gaara said as he turned back to his best friend.

"I highly doubt some eye liner, and a new outfit will really change the way I look." Gaara pulled out a hat and put it over his hair.

"Now it will, everyone knows you for your blonde spiky hair, if you hide that and change your look a bit, no one will recognize you."

"Alright, but it's too hot for a hat right now. When we go into the city again I'll wear it." Naruto shook his head as they saw a sign saying, Welcome to Roseville Valley. Neji took a turn off, a small dirt road; there was a small hotel area, gas station, and diner. "Gosh I'm so hungry." Naruto said as his stomach rumbled. "Do you think they have ramen?"

"It's a diner blonde, which means French fries and burgers." Neji got out of the car and went in.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto said as he started to shimmy out the window as they left him there. "Stupid butt holes." He said before he dropped out the window and fell onto the floor with an, ouch. He grumbled as he got up and quickly followed the two boys.

They took a seat in a booth, and saw that they seemed to be one of the few people in there. There was an elderly couple at the bar area, and a small family of four off in the corner. "This place looks dead." Naruto said as they waited for a waiter. Gaara was next to the window, with Neji sitting down next to him, while Naruto had his own seat.

"It's a small little rest stop area, what did you expect?" Gaara said before a waiter came up.

"Hello, what can I get you boys?" she asked with a smile. The boys turned to the boy with the money and smiled. Neji rolled his eyes before he looked at that menu.

"Let's get three large fries, three cheese burgers, and three small orange juices." Neji said as he put the menu down. The waitress wrote it down and walked away quickly.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"You just like my money." Neji said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well right now I do, yes." Naruto nodded his head. Gaara pulled his laptop out of his bag and logged onto it. It wasn't much longer until their food came in, and they began to eat. "I swear we haven't had something to eat since yesterday, and that was a cookie!" Naruto moaned.

"Not my fault you always skip breakfast." Gaara said. "But I am happy to be eating." He was eating a frie while typing on his computer. "I can't find anything about Mercy now. It says that in the past it used to be a hotspot for people disappearing and there was a lot of talk about vampires."

"Well I think we got where Mikoto got the idea of vampires from, they were like a local legend." Naruto said.

"Yea, but I can't find where it used to, or is at now a days. Only that it was in southern California." Gaara groaned and closed his laptop with an evil glare. Naruto laughed at his friend as he shoved a few fries in his mouth.

"Hey I'll be outside at the car." Neji said as he threw some money down on the table, this should cover the bill." Neji got up and made his way to the car, and sat on the hood and began to read the book.

"Ok so what is going on Naruto?"

"Alright, so remember that guy from the hotel, well I had a dream about him, and in that dream he gave me this necklace. When I woke up it was on me, like what's up with that. How else do you explain it being on me?" Naruto asked as he played around with the necklace around his neck.

"Listen Naruto, I bet you just saw it sometime and put it on without knowing it. Don't let it get you're your head. Even if he did give it to you in your dream, there is no way it would have ended up around your neck." Gaara took another French Frie and ate it, as he looked out the window at Neji.

"Yea I bet your right." Naruto said with a sigh, his friend wasn't really helping him out.

"Oh my gosh." Gaara said as he watched the boy laugh at the book in his hand. "Look at him he is totally loving confessions."

Naruto smiled at the red head boy in front of him, "Yea, and you are totally loving him." He put another French frie in his mouth and watched Gaara glare over at him.

"What? I am so not." Naruto gave him a look and grinned as Gaara let out a huge sigh. "Ok I am, just please don't say anything about it."

"You know I wouldn't." Naruto looked out the widow and did a double take. There was the mysterious stranger walking into the small rest area with a dark black jacket, with the hood pulled up, and a pair of jeans. "What in the world?" Naruto squinted his eyes to make sure it was the same guy. There was no doubt, for he could make out the duck butt hair underneath the hood.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he looked to where his friend was looking.

"Nothing, just a… I'll be right back." Naruto nodded as he quickly got up and made a run for the door. Gaara watched him with a suspicious look, but continued to eat his fries and look at Neji read.

Naruto walked out and looked around the small complex area, until he saw the boy putting money into a machine to get a coke. Naruto slowly approached the boy, while looking him over to make sure he was in fact the boy from yesterday and his dreams. When he confirmed it yet again, he ran up beside him. "Hey." He said as he watched the other boy bend down to get the coke, and his hood fell back showing his crazy hair style.

The other boy turned around to look at him with a weird look. "Hey?" he said as he looked the boy up and down as though he didn't know the blonde. He started to walk away.

"Hey wait, no don't go yet. I wanted to thank you for yesterday at the hotel without you I have no clue what would have happened."

"Do I know you?" he asked. Naruto felt a pain in his stomach, he didn't recognize him? He wanted to believe that he made some kind of impact on the man in front of him, but it sort of hurt to see that he wasn't affected at all. "You must be confusing me with someone else."

"I don't think so; I mean your hair is one that I wouldn't easily miss." He said pointing up to his hair. Naruto then put his hand on the locket.

"Sorry, but I don't have any idea who you are." Naruto nodded and pulled on the locket a bit too much, and it dropped to the floor.

"Opps." He said as he bent down to pick it up, but the other boy already bent down to retrieve it. Their heads bumped together, and Naruto pulled his head back. "Ouch that hurt." He said while he rubbed his head. It felt like he just bumped into a hard brick wall.

The other boy stood up, without any pain and handed the necklace over to him. "Sorry about that."

"No it's ok, it's not that big of a deal." Naruto said.

"Here turn around I put it back on." Naruto blushed, but did as asked. Naruto almost shivered as his cold hands touched his skin. It felt much like it did in his dream. "There you go." He said after it was around the blonde's neck. Naruto turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you." He said as the other boy started to walk off while shaking his head and drinking the coke he just got. Naruto watched him walked away and sighed. "So not a vampire." He said with a roll of his eyes. He giggled a bit, before he made his way back to the car where Neji and Gaara where talking.

"Oh but what you don't know is that in book three there is a –"

"No I don't want to know."

"I won't tell you the big secret." Gaara said as he tried to remove Neji's hands.

"No I refuse for you to mess up the books for me." Gaara rolled his eyes at the boy.

"But I was just trying to say that,"

Neji pointed over to where Naruto was walking. "Looky, looky, at Naruto's necklace thing." He pointed. Gaara turned to him, and Naruto looked down. It was opened.

"When did this happen? I thought you couldn't open it." Gaara asked as he got off the car and made his way over to him.

"Me either." Naruto said.

Gaara held the locket in his hand, and inside it am symbol was written. "Hey, I think I've seen this before." Gaara said as he looked over at Neji. He started to walk away from the car, and so the other two followed.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as Gaara kept quiet and just quickly walked all the way back to the main road. There was the sign they passed before, and underneath the writing on the sign, there was the symbol that was in the locket. "Why is this symbol on the necklace?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and looked at the two signs. "They are exactly the same."

"Hey guys." The two boys looked up to see Neji behind the sign. "I think you will want to come see this." Naruto grabbed Gaara and they made their way behind the sign. There mostly covered, but seeable in red paint read, welcome to Mercy.

Naruto started to laugh as he put his hands in the air. "We finally found it!" he jumped up and down. "We are getting so close to finishing up this adventure." Naruto smiled. The group made their way back to the car. "So we were here for a long time, and we didn't even know it."

"It's weird." Gaara said as he looked around. "There is something off about this place."

"Come on we are about to do what we came out to do." Naruto said before pulling out his cell phone. It was time to vlog. He pushed record and started to talk to the world. "Things just keep getting weirder and weirder! I can't believe that this locket helped us find where Mikoto's town is at. I also can't find out the connection between the town sign and the locket. Then there's that guy from the hotel, and my dreams and today. At first I was all I might be imagining all this weird stuff about him, but now I'm certain that that guy was in fact the guy from yesterday." Naruto sighed.

"It's making me think that he might just be a, you know what. However he was out in the sunlight, well partly he was covered up and all, but still. He was really awkward, hot but awkward. It looks like Gaara is all wrapped up into Neji right now, and I don't think this is all really sinking in for him." Naruto said as he moved the camera to take in both boys leaning up against the side of the car flirting.

Naruto laughed and pulled the camera back to him, "I think I'm going to need you all more than ever. How do you know if someone is a vampire? I mean I know about the garlic and the crosses, and the mirrors and all that stuff. You are confessors and all, so I know if anyone can help me you can. "

* * *

OK so another chapter! Two hours of writing this out lol so anyway, the question is:

**How do you know someone is a vampire?**

Read and review and answer the question please!

*~ashley~*


	8. Vampires!

AN: thank you to everyone who had reviewed for this! I'm bored so I thought; let's get some more of this written out, so here it is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter eight: Vampires!

"Hey thank you all for your answers about vampires. Maybe I will be able to find out if he really is one later on. Anyway, we are now pulling up into Mikoto's house, I'm supper excited to meet her. Unfortunately it's on not so good kind of conditions, but what's a boy to do. I'm also a bit nervous, but with everything we've been though to get here, I have to see her." Naruto moved the camera to look over at Gaara, "So how are you feeling Gaara?"

"Good, Naruto. Now get that camera out of my face." He said while he tried to cover his face.

"Come on, everyone has already seen you." He said back with a laugh. "I filmed you more then you will ever know."

"That sounds a bit scary."

"Oh it is; it is." Naruto said with a laugh.

"I still don't like it." Gaara said as he ducked down in the seat to kid from the camera. Naruto laughed and moved the camera back on him.

"Still camera shy, I thought I had him out of this." Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled. "I can see her house!" Naruto said with a grin. "Anyway, once I get an official answer I'll vlog you guys. Wish me luck" Naruto turned the camera off and posted it online.

"You vlog like a hundred times a day." Neji said with a groan.

"They help us out." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. Neji stopped the car in front of an old style plain white house. "Let's do this." Naruto said as he looked the house up and down.

They quickly shimmied their way out the windows and walked up to the house. "Alright, we have exactly one hour, so quickly go do your thing and then we can make it back for the Akatsuki concert." Gaara winced at the realization that they would eventually have to tell Neji that they didn't have the tickets.

"Alright." Naruto said nervously as they walked up the steps to the front porch.

"Naruto you can do this. Just explain everything to her, and express your sincere apology. She seems like a nice lady, so-"Gaara was cut off by the ringing of a door bell. He looked over to see that Neji pushed the button. "Hello, pep talk was going on over here."

"Ding dong, let's go." Neji said with a clap of his hands. The two boys gave him a quick glare, before straightening out their cloths.

The door opened up, and a boy with white hair opened the door. "Oh, hi um." Naruto took a second to collect his thoughts. "Is Mikoto home?"

"Can I tell her who is calling?" The boy asked as he looked at the three boys.

"Oh, I'm Naruto from iheartvampires, and I really need to talk to Mikoto." He said.

The other boy smiled a bit before opening the door up. "Come on in." He grinned, as they walked into the house. Naruto looked over at Gaara and squealed as they entered the house. Finally after everything they went though, they would meet and get to talk to the author of their favorite books.

The other boy walked into the house and led them to a small living room area. "Oh, since you know my name, what's yours?"

"Kabuto." He simply answered as the small group took a seat on the couch. Kabuto nodded at them before he walked past a door, leaving them alone in the small sitting room.

"I can't believe we are actually in Mikoto's house! It's exactly the way I envisioned it." Naruto said as he looked around at the homey house. There where pictures on the wall and a small fire place.

"I know right." Gaara said with a grin.

"Do you have any breath mints?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yea one second." Gaara pulled out some tic tacs, "This is the best I got."

"That works." Naruto quickly put the tic tac into his mouth as they waited.

After a good five minutes, the door opened and Kabuto walked in. "Mikoto will see you now." Naruto looked over at Gaara and they both stood up to go. "No just him." He said pointing to the blonde.

"But we are sort of like a packaged deal." Naruto said, and Gaara nodded.

"It's rather one of you, or you guys can just leave now." He said simply. Gaara nodded and turned to his friend.

"You got this, and we are going to be right here waiting for you to come out." Gaara gave his friend a hug, before the blonde left to the other room.

"Wow he is like supper intense." Neji said.

"There is something a bit off about this place." Gaara said. Neji just shrugged his shoulders and looked around the room.

Naruto took a seat down in a chair in a dimly lit office area. Footsteps where coming from behind, so he turned around to see an older looking guy, who gave off a creepy pedophile vibe. "Hello?" he asked the man walking in.

"Well hello Naruto." He said with a small clap of his hands. He leaned forward towards the other boy's face and Naruto backed up against the chair. "It's been a long tough journey here now hasn't it?"

"How do you know about the journey I've been on?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Sasuke, he told me all about it, everything. He seems to take a strange interest in you." The man said as he got close to the boy neck and sniffed. "You do smell nice."

"What are you doing?" the man pulled away and smiled at the creped out Naruto. "Who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked the older man.

"You should be very careful about who you trust, especially those on fan sites who can easily give wrong advise." Naruto gulped knowing that he was in serious trouble.

Gaara looked over at the door Naruto walked though earlier. "Something is wrong; he's been in there way too long."

"Don't worry about it I'm sure everything is fine."

"I should be in there with him." He said back as he looked over at Neji. He gave a slight smirk and wrapped his arms around the red head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Gaara said. A shadow pasted from behind them, and Gaara instantly turned around towards it, but nothing was there.

"Don't freak yourself out." Neji said.

"Something was there." He said as he stood up and looked around the room.

"I'm sure he's fine." Gaara nodded, but a second later they were both on the floor being dragged backwards. Gaara screamed loudly while he tried to grab on to anything that passed by them.

"I told you something was wrong with this place!" he yelled out while Neji grabbed onto the stairs banister. Momentary it slowed them down, but whoever was holding them tugged, and made Neji lose his grip on it. Gaara screamed, and an evil laugh was heard from behind.

The older man walked around the chair Naruto was in to stand behind him. "Where's Mikoto?" he demanded. A weird noise was heard behind the blonde boy, so he casually turned around. There he saw the man's fangs start to grow out of his mouth. Naruto jumped up instantly, as the man lunged forward to take a bite from the boy.

Naruto screamed bloody murder and ran towards to door to try and open it. He grabbed the handle and tried to get the door open, but it wouldn't budge. The older man came up behind him, to hold the door shut. "But Naruto, I thought you LOVED vampires." He said with an evil smirk. Naruto could feel the older man's breath on his neck. A realization came that this man was a vampire, and he had no chance to fight against vampire. "Don't you want to be one?" The voice said evilly while his mouth was close to his neck, about to bite into the flesh.

There was a loud banging, as another door opened up. The older man turned around to look at who walked in, and Naruto took that moment to back away from where he was at to look at what was going on. There he saw the stranger, but now he had vampire fangs coming out of his mouth. Naruto screamed like a banshee at the sight. The stranger growled in an animalistic way at the older man, who in return did one back. Naruto looked back and forth for a moment, as the two vampires where about to duel.

To be continued…

* * *

Moral of the story, be careful about going into strangers homes! They might be blood hungry vampires!

So read and review, no question this time, there will be one next chapter!

*~ashley~*


	9. In Need of Rescuing!

An: thank you everyone who reviewed a laughed at a few of them, then my friend was all only you could find something like that funny dam fan girl. *sigh* Well I'm glad that people are reading this. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

Warning: I'm not all that good with fight scenes. I can see it in my mind, but I'm not all that good with writing it all down. Lol yea… anyway here you all go!

* * *

Chapter nine: In need of rescuing!

Naruto looked between the two vampires. The older vampire smirked before pushing the other one away, making him fall down. In that second, the older vampire turned back to Naruto with a smirk on his face. He reached down and placed his hands around Naruto's face, and bent down to take a bite out of the blonde boy. Naruto knew he should be doing something, anything other than standing there, but the second his eyes caught the older vampire's he was stuck. It was as though his body wouldn't move.

The stranger got up and growled loudly before he grabbed the older man away quickly and threw him in the other direction up against the wall. "Orochimaru, I told you not to touch him!" he yelled at the older vampire in anger. Naruto moved his hand to his heart in that second, he could move again.

Orochimaru laughed as he stood back up. "Sasuke dear, you think I would actually go along with your little prank." He licked his lips and quickly looked over at Naruto. "The blonde smells good; I want a bite of his precious neck." He said as he lunged forward. Sasuke pulled used his all his arm strength and pushed him back again smashing him into the couch, and eventually into the wall. The couch was destroyed into little pieces against the floor. "You have so much to learn youngling." He said with a laugh as though the impact didn't hurt at all.

Sasuke turned towards the blonde for a second and took the locket from around his neck. He opened it up as Orochimaru was standing up and showed the symbol to the vampire. The locket lit up as the vampire backed away in horrible pain. Naruto was gasping for breath next to him close to pissing himself at the scene of the two vampires. "Go we need to find your friends." Sasuke said holding the necklace closer to the vampire, and causing red marks to cover his skin.

Naruto nodded before running out the door. "You will not touch him ever!" Sasuke yelled at the now weak vampire, before turning around to follow the blonde. Naruto frantically searched the house but couldn't find his friends, where are they?

In the semi underground basement, Gaara was hanging up by old rusty chains in the middle of the room, and Neji was tossed on the ground like a rag doll. "Snack time," Kabuto said as he licked his lips, before jumping down onto Neji. He let out an animalistic roar as he bent down to sink his teeth into Neji's neck. Blood started to gush out everywhere, and Gaara screamed at the sight while tugging on the chains to get free. No one messes with his futuristic boyfriend.

"Oh fuck," Neji yelled as he felt an unbearable pain in his neck. "Holly shit!" he said as he closed his eyes from the pain. The boy above him was sucking the blood out of him, and causing him to start and feel weak and light headed.

Sasuke ran down the stairs already knowing where they were taken. He looked over at Kabuto and growled loudly. He bent down in his supper quick vampire speed, and pulled the boy off Neji. He landed on the floor with a loud thud. Kabuto got half way up in a crouched attacking mode before growling at Sasuke. Sasuke did one right back at the man, before Kabuto lunged forward. Before he got that close, Sasuke opened the locket up while he was in the air. Kabuto instantly dropped to the ground and howled in pain. The vampire backed away quickly to avoid any more exposure to the symbol and ran out the window in pain.

He turned around to see Neji clearly pissed. "What the fuck, I was bit!" he yelled out. "Am I like a fucking vampire now?" He asked worried.

"It doesn't work that way." Gaara said with a groan as he tried to get the chains off.

"Check my teeth!" Neji said as he opened his mouth.

Gaara glared down at the idiotic over dramatic boy. "You haven't read book three yet never mind." He rolled his eyes. Sasuke closed the locket before moving over to Gaara. He broke the chain with his strength quickly. "So you really are a vampire." He said as he looked at the boy. "Here I was thinking Naruto might be going crazy." He shook his head before turning to Neji. "Can you take make sure he gets out safely?"

Sasuke let out an awkward laugh and nodded, before helping Neji up. He looked over at the bite mark and sighed. He picked him up, and with his super fast vampire speed brought him out to the car. He put Neji in the backseat gently. He then in a few seconds made his way back down to Gaara. "Come on we need to get you humans out of here."

"Aren't you nice?" Gaara said with a roll of his eyes. They began to go up the stairs, when a loud scream was heard. "Is that Naruto?" he said.

"I think he's still searching for you." He said with a shake of his head.

"Why would he scream?"

"Many reasons." Sasuke said as he ascended the stairs to see Naruto in the hands of another vampire. He was being held up by his collar while struggling to be let down. "Let him go."

"Why the hell is this little blonde thing doing up stairs?" The very tall a man said an annoyance as he glared at Naruto. "I should have killed you."

"Jirobo let him down." Sasuke said. He sighed before throwing him over to Sasuke, who easily caught him.

"Don't let me catch your lunch playing around this place. Leave him in your room, or eat him." He said before walking away. Sasuke sighed, before putting the blonde on the floor. "Come on you need to leave now."

He walked them outside and to the car; there Neji was in the back seat. Gaara and Naruto raced off into the car as quickly as they could. "Naruto." Sasuke's voice called out. Naruto turned around to look at the vampire. "I'm sorry I never meant for it to go this far."

"You're sorry!" Naruto said clearly pissed. "You led us here, I could have died!" he said.

"I messed up; the necklace was meant to protect you." He said with a groan as he threw his hands in the air. "It was meant to just scare you so you would go home." He said.

"Why!" Naruto demanded.

"Just trust me, you can't go see Mikoto." Sasuke said to the blonde.

Naruto started to shake his head for a moment. "Why would I ever trust you again?" Naruto said with a glare, while tears were building up in his eyes.

Sasuke looked at the face the blonde had and sighed. He reached forward to whip the tears that were now falling down his face. "Because." He said to the boy. Naruto felt his heart beat rise from the touch of the vampire's cold hands. He wanted to hate the vampire in front of him, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Hey let's go come on. There are a bunch of vampires in that house that would love to eat us!" Gaara said from the car. Naruto pulled away from the boys touch and looked at vampire.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Naruto said as he began to back away.

"Just go." Sasuke said with a sad voice. "Go home." Naruto turned around to go back to the car, but Sasuke quickly grabbed his arm real quick to pull him around. He opened Naruto's hand and put the locket back into it. "Don't ever lose this. You've seen how it works; I just hope to at least keep you safe." He said to the boy.

Sasuke turned around and walked away quickly, leaving Naruto to get into the car. Gaara put the keys in the ignition and started it up, while Naruto threw himself though the open car window quickly. Sasuke stood at eh porch and watched the car leave and sighed. He could only wish to keep that blonde alive, there was something about him that he liked.

Naruto turned on his phone recorder. "Seriously you're going to vlog NOW of all times!" Gaara yelled as he was driving down the road in the dark.

"Hey guys I know you are all waiting to know what happened with Mikoto right now, but seriously if I told you I doubt you would ever believe me. This just got way too crazy, and way to out of control. I can't keep putting Gaara and Neji in danger. I am out of ideas, I'm totally lost and I need help, so anyone out there has any advice on what to do?"

"My neck it burns!" Neji said from the back seat in pain. "Am I turning pale or what?"

"I can't see you right now Neji its dark" Naruto said.

"Then put the camera over here so you can see." Naruto rolled his eyes before moving over to put the camera in view of his neck. There was a huge chunk of his neck missing, and blood was everywhere.

"Holly shit Neji." Naruto said as he looked at his neck.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"Did you see Neji's neck? He got his neck hacked by a vampire." Naruto said before turning off the camera and posting the video on the web.

* * *

Ok so what do they do now? Neji is in the back seat bleeding, and they are just leaving the house, and it's already late at night.

Sorry about the shortness, but you have to admit a lot of shit goes down in this small amount of words! Haha so Question is:

**What should Naruto, Gaara, and Neji do now? **

Read, review and answer the question!

*~ashley~*


	10. We’re going down!

AN: thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock! (like seriously) so my teacher wants us to write a story.. I'm going to cheat and just give him this one once I'm done he-he. So now it's not only for fun, but for my writing assignment due at the end of the year! Anyway, here's more!

_They say Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going Yeah, we're going down  
They say Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going Yeah, we're going down_

It don't matter what you see, I know I could never be, Someone that'll look like you.  
It don't matter what you say, I know I could never fake, Someone that could sound like you.

All the right friends in all the right places, So yeah, we're going down  
They've got, All the right moves in all the right faces, So yeah, we're going down

All the right moves- One Republic (I love this song right now. Helped me in writing this chapter)

* * *

Chapter ten: We're going down!

"So we decided that HorsesRain was right, and we needed to get Neji to a hospital as quickly as possible." Naruto said as he looked into the camera. "So now we are waiting at this clinic that is right outside of town, and I don't know what to think about Sasuke and everything that happened earlier." He said with a sigh. "Well I'll update you guys later" Naruto said before turning off the camera and posting it online.

Neji was lying down in on a normal hospital examination chair, with Gaara standing next to him concerned. "Does it still hurt?" Gaara asked.

"Only if I think-" Neji squinted his eyes in pain, "OUCH! Yea, if I think about it, it does." He groaned.

"I don't think I heart vampires anymore." Gaara said as he stared at the boy he came to have a major crush on. "If a vampire can do something like-"

"Gaara we both knew what vampires could do. You're just in shock that one actually attacked Neji." Naruto huffed out as he came closer to the group. "We knew that vampires were dangerous."

"Yea, but still!"

The door opened up interrupting their conversation, and a blonde lady with huge boobs walked into the room. "Hello, I am your doctor, Tsunade." She pulled out her clip board and looked down at it. "Neji?" she asked, "I take it that it is you in the chair bleeding?" She said.

"Yep that's me." He said as he put his hand up a bit with a wave.

"Alright, so anyone want to tell me exactly what happened here?" She asked as she looked at the weird group in front of her.

Gaara looked over at Naruto, "Um he was bit, by a-"

"Squirrel!" Naruto yelled out.

"No stupid, a snake." He said with a glare at his blonde haired friend. "A squirrel really?"

"They are mean ass biters." He said as though he had experience. Tsunade looked at the arguing boys, before turning to Neji.

"I fell on some scissors." He said in a tired voice. Tsunade looked at the boys before removing the small piece of cloth from Neji's neck.

"Well that doesn't look good." She looked back up at the three boys. "So what story is it, the squirrel, the snake, or the scissors?" she asked.

"It was the snake, it bit me." He said.

"Right," She walked away towards the cabinet over at the other end of the room. "What kind of snake was it?" she asked

"Oh a big scary fangey snake, with a bunch of his evil snakey friends." Neji said as he glared over at Naruto.

"Not all of them were evil!" Naruto said back and looked at Gaara for back up.

"They did viciously attack him." Gaara said. Naruto gasped his best friend wasn't backing him up!

"Yea, but one of them just happened to help Neji to escape, and he in fact helped all of us." Naruto snapped back.

"Naruto, you can't trust a snake." Gaara said back at the blonde boy.

"but without him we wouldn't even be here."Naruto said.

"Exactly without him, we would not have been brought over there in the first place." Gaara snapped right back at his blonde friend.

"Not here guys." Neji said as he looked over at the doctor who gave them all a weird look.

"Well boys, fortunately most of the snakes around here aren't poisonous, but I will have to give you a shot just to be on the safe side." She said as she pulled out a small needle. "I believe you've had enough shots in your life to know how this goes down." She said.

Neji nodded his head and looked away. "Are you afraid of needles?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm afraid of the pain the needle causes, not the needle it's self." He said back. In any other situation the boys would have laughed, but not now with him already going though pain.

"Well you already had a snake bite you." Tsunade said as she flicked the needle.

"Yea can't be worse than that feeling." He said as he quickly glared over at Naruto. The doctor took his arm and found the vein. Gaara reached forward and took his hand with a reassuring squeeze.

Tsunade put the needle into his arm, and Neji opened his mouth with an "AHHHHHHHH" that went though the building.

"He lost quite a bit of blood, so I think it would be best to keep him over night, give him a good night's rest and he will be good in the morning." The boys nodded. "If you need a place to stay, you can stay in his room."

"Thank you so much." Naruto said.

"No problem, it's a small clinic." She said with a smile.

Naruto and Gaara were standing outside the car looking the other direction while Neji peeded over by a tree on the other side of the road. The two boys weren't talking as they were both stubborn and refused to believe they were the one wronged. Naruto's phone went off and he gasped. "oh my god!" he jumped up and down. "I knew someone would come through."

"what?" Gaara asked.

"Ok so a fan just messaged me, Mikoto is going to be at the vampire convention tonight. If we just turn around and-"

"NO!" Gaara yelled out at his enthusiastic friend.

"Yes, we can make it!" Naruto said back as he jumped around happily, apparently not understanding the word no.

"No," he shook his head. "We were just attacked by vampires! Are you forgetting that? Neji was bit; we are going home." He stated.

"Wait, no! We can't just give up, the fans are waiting for us. What will they do when they know that we gave up with her being so close to us?"

"You don't care about the fans! You just care about yourself!" Gaara yelled at his friend. Naruto's eyes went wind as his friend got into his face rudely.

"That is so not true!" he yelled back at his friend. How could Gaara even think something like that.

"You just care about attention from your stupid vlog, and making some creepy vampire dude fall in love with you." Gaara said while moving his arms around in a pissed manner.

"Are you jealous?" Naruto asked his friend surprised himself by the realization.

"I am not."Gaara stated while crossing his arms.

"Oh whatever, you have been against me this whole time!" he yelled as he pointed at Gaara.

"Guys?" Neji said as he looked at the two friends about to rip each other's heads off.

"I apologized for what I did," Naruto continued on as though he didn't talk, "and you just can't get past it." he said as he threw his hands up at his friend.

"That is totally not true!" Gaara said uncrossing his arms.

"Oh yea, well how come when I got this necklace" he said pulling it out to show Gaara. "Did you dismiss it like it was nothing? And how come when ever I've needed you, were you just hanging out with Neji." He yelled and pointed to the dude.

"Hey don't bring me into this." Neji said putting his hands up while trying to avoid the situation.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at the same time while turning to look at him. Neji nodded at their fiery and noticed that he did not want that coming at him. He put his hands up in defeat and looked the other way.

"That is so not true!" Gaara said the second he turned back to Naruto; picking up the dialogue they had before.

"You know if you had just been there for me, then I wouldn't have to vlog so much." He said back. "You know all these people who I have never even meet before have been a better help then you." He said rudely while pointing at him. Gaara's face looked sad as what his friend said hit him hard. Was he really being that bad of a friend?

Naruto glared at Gaara before he threw himself though the open window and jumped into the back seat. Neji looked at the two boys, "You know what I was bit by a vampire, and then I missed the Akatsuki concert!" he said as he jumped into the car, soon followed by Gaara. "And now I have to hear the only people I have on this trip with me argue. This is the worse day ever!" he said as he started to car up.

Naruto picked his head off the window to glare over at Neji and sitting up so he was next to the driver's ear. "Neji!"

"What?" Neji shot back at him as they started to drive down a small road. His neck already hurt, and now his ear drum was ringing.

"You are so stupid!" Naruto yelled. "We never had Akatsuki tickets. Gaara lied to you so you would give us a ride." He said getting back at Gaara with a smirk. Naruto threw himself back on the car seat.

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?" Neji said softly. Naruto grinned at the situation, knowing chaos was about to erupt.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down ashamed. Gaara didn't want Neji to find out that way.

"You lied to me." Neji said looking over at Gaara and completely not looking at the road.

"I was going to tell you-"

"Neji watch out!" Naruto screamed as he pointed to the front window. Neji looked up, **CRASH!**

To be continued…

* * *

Ok so another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I love to hear from you all!

Next chapter will be up soon, since this is now my 'project' for class the chapters will be out quickly. (maybe, you know what scratch that I'll update whenever I can)

*~ashley~*


	11. Crashed!

AN: anyway, so I got the first forensic meet of the new year on the 23, sigh, then I have national qualifying congress on the 29-30. So fair warning, updates may get put off for a while after this one. So if I'm gone for a week or whatever you know I'm doing rather my original oratory for the 23, or I'm working on bills for the 29-30.

* * *

Chapter eleven: Crashed!

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the two teens in front of him. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked a bit panicked.

"Yea." Gaara muttered as he looked over at Neji. He grumbled back a reply before crawling out of the window, soon followed by Naruto. Gaara got out his side, and they three boys made their way to the front to the car to look at the damages. His front end was smashed into the tree, and Neji knew that this repair would be costly.

"This is just fucking great!" Neji said as he kicked his tire in frustration. Gaara pulled out his phone and called the toe company while Neji threw his small hissy fit. He leaned over to look at his car again. "My mom is going to kill me!" He yelled at the sky.

Naruto leaned up against the car and groaned. He felt a bad, for he had a part in the crash. He looked out at the area around them. There was a small wooded area ahead; something was in there calling to him. He touched his necklace and looked out into the woods; he had to go in there. "Aren't you going to do one of your stupid little vlog things and ask everyone, how the hell do we get out of here?" Neji asked Naruto rudely.

"You know what; I don't really feel like it." Naruto said as he looked out into the woods. He stood up from leaning on the car side, and started to slowly walk away.

Gaara said a quick thank you to his phone before he hung up and walked over to where Neji stood, glaring at his car. "The toe trunk is going to be here in an hour." He said as he looked at Neji.

"Here take you dumb book." Neji said as he put his hand though his window and pulled out the confession's book and handed it to the red head. "I never really even liked it anyway."

Gaara looked up at Neji with a hurt look. "I was going to tell you about the tickets, but I just can't-"

"Whatever!" Neji exclaimed as he threw his hands up into the hair.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said sadly as he walked a bit away from Neji. He wanted to blame Naruto for what happened, but he also knew that it would have come out sooner or later.

Naruto looked into the woods, as images passed though he head. He saw Sasuke, the first day at the hotel with his hand held out for Naruto. He saw the necklace spinning around in Sasuke's hands, and he saw the sad way Sasuke watched him while he was leaving him the other night. The kiss from his dream, and Naruto felt an unfamiliar twist in his stomach at the feeling. Then he was sitting at the diner, he looked over to where Gaara sat before, and saw Sasuke sitting there looking at him. He saw blood on Sasuke's lips dripping onto the table. Sasuke reached over the table to grab Naruto's hair and pull him across the table.

Naruto snapped out of his daze and turned around to see Neji and Gaara. "You guys can go home if you want; I'm going to find a way to get to this convention." Naruto nodded his head before turning back to the woods and walking straight into them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Gaara asked the blonde as he walked away. "Oh ok, fine alright bye!" Gaara yelled out with a wave of his hand at Naruto as he watched him disappear into the dark woods.

"Are you like insane?" Neji yelled, "There is blood sucking vampires all around here!" Naruto didn't come back, and Gaara and Neji where left alone.

"I'm scared for him." Gaara said as he looked over at Neji.

"This is just great; I'm stuck here with you." Neji stated. Gaara looked down at the floor, depressed even more by the boy's remark. Neji moved a bit away from him, to sit on the totally ruined hood of his car. Gaara watched him walk away out of the corner of his eye, and started to tear up.

Gaara slipped down to the ground in exhaustion and waited. How come he was only a few feet away from someone, but at the same time felt so alone. There was a pain in his heart, one that he never really felt before. Was he afraid of being all alone?

Naruto walked through the woods quickly. He had no clue where he was going, but he was being pulled by something to go there. The blonde found himself stumbling at times, as he tried to make his way through the rough terrain of the woods.

Gaara waited and waited, but it didn't look like Naruto was coming back. What was he to do? That's when it hit him. Even though he hated it, he had to ask for help. He pulled out his phone and opened up the camera part of it. "Hey guys, its Gaara. I never understood why Naruto did this vloging thing so much. You have helped us in the past, and like I need some advise someone to talk to." Gaara looked over at Neji and groaned. "Neji is so mad at me that he won't even look at me, and Naruto just took off down the road all by himself.

"I'm so mad at him right now; none of this would have happened if he didn't post those chapters in the first place. I mean I told him not too, but he did it anyway, and now look where we are. He's been like supper selfish thinking about the book and then obsessing over this crazy creepy stalker vampire dude that to an extent tried to kill us. Neji got bit and crap, it's just -" He sighed and looked down for a second. "He's been gone for like half an hour." He said sadly. "I'm really worried he's like my best, and only friend." Gaara said with a sniff. "So apparently you know him better than I do, so that's why I'm asking. What do I do now?" Gaara asked. "Please get back to me soon, I'm afraid for him." He said before turning off the video recorder and posting it online.

* * *

OK so there is the next chapter! Whoot! I can't wait for the next one; the plot line is getting so rocking to write. Anyway so the question is:

**What do I** (Gaara) **do now?**

Read, review, and answer the question!

*~ashley~*


	12. All Alone

AN: thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have a forensic meet Saturday, so I'm squeezing this in, because after that I have national qual. Stuff updates may not happen next week. So here it is, another chapter.

* * *

Chapter twelve: All alone

Gaara read though the messages he got back and sighed. 'Listen to my heart and brain?' he thought. Gaara looked out into the woods, and nodded his head. "I'm going after him." He said before he grabbed his bag. He knew he had to find Naruto, and if this was the only way to do it, then he had to go in after him. It was an hour since he went in there into the woods, and every second made Gaara more anxious. He put his backpack on and fixed the straps before he looked over at Neji. "You wait for the tow truck, I have to find Naruto." He said before leaving a stun Neji.

"You can't go out there. What if Naruto is being eaten by a vampire?" he yelled at Gaara with his hands out in the air. "At least when you're here you're safe."

"Then I need to be there to protect my best friend. You think you're save here? If there is a vampire out there killing you right here wouldn't make all that much of a difference?" He yelled back before he adventured off into the woods. Neji sat there and shook his head at the red head, but couldn't help but feel like there was something he should have done.

Gaara walked along the trail before he pulled his phone out. "Hey everyone, thank you all so much for answering my vlog." He said as he walked the small dirt path, if that is what you call it. "And fullmoonwolf950, you are totally right I should think with my heart and mind, and both are telling me to find Naruto as soon as possible. Friends always fight; we have since we became friends." He grinned a bit. "I feel bad about what I said, and knowing Naruto the way I do, he must feel the same way." Gaara kept on with his walk. "So I bet you are all getting ready for the convention." He did a fan girl jump, "If we do get there in time don't be shy and say hi ok."

There was a noise from behind a tree, like a footstep in the leaves. Gaara turned around to look at whatever it was. He couldn't see anything back there, but he knew he heard something. "Hello?" he asked he air around him. _What if it is a vampire?_ Gaara thought fearfully. "Is anybody there?" he asked again. He took a step towards where he heard the noise, and stopped with a face of disbelieve. He squinted his eyes to make sure he saw what he thought he did. "Neji?" he asked pissed that the boy followed him.

Neji, who hid behind a tree, popped his head out. "Hey." He said with a smirk. "Oh look I found my stick." He said picking a random twig up.

Gaara glared at the boy before he shook his head in frustration. "Did you follow me?" he asked.

"No, I was just walking near you," He said, "in the same general direction."

"Well you know what, I don't need your help ok." He said back as he pulled on his backpack and turned back around. "Anyway," he said looking at the camera, "I can't really find him right now-"

"Oh so you won't accept my help, a human here to help you, but you'll accept their help, who is like millions of miles away not able to do really anything. I can't believe you think a bunch of crazy obsessed fan girls are going to really be able to help find Naruto." Neji said while still following Gaara.

"They are not crazy, they are just-" Gaara stopped mid sentence. He turned back to Neji. "You're a genius!" he said before turning back to the camera. Neji looked at the boy with a weird look, but nodded at the complement.

Naruto walked through the woods while he held one of his hands on to the necklace Sasuke gave him before. He'd been walking for miles, but he had to keep on at this. Something was calling him to keep walking. He turned around a tree and stopped in his tracks. There standing in front of him was the mysterious, and slightly arousing, vampire Sasuke. "Hey." He said not really knowing what he could say to the vampire in front of him.

"I'm really sorry for getting you into all of this." He said to the blonde boy in front of him. He took a few steps towards Naruto while shuffling his feet. "I do not want that book to be published, there are things in there that people do not need to know about."

"If you don't want me to talk to Mikoto," Naruto took a deep breath and looked into Sasuke's eyes, "then I won't." he said. Naruto looked at the ground with a blush on his face as he thought about what he just said. Strangely enough, if Sasuke didn't want it published, Naruto really wouldn't push to get it published.

Sasuke's face, for a moment, looked surprised at the blonde. "Really?" he asked as he took a step closer to the blonde boy. He couldn't believe that Naruto would give up everything he had done so far, just for what he wanted.

"If it's really all that important to you, then no, I won't." Naruto said to the vampire standing not even a foot away from him. Sasuke got a bit closer and put his hand around Naruto's face, pulling it upward to face his own. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and took in the coldness of his skin. It was almost the exact feeling for his dream.

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, before letting out a smile. "what is it?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk on his face.

Naruto let out a small giggle. "This is just like when Page and Noah-"

"Wait, what." Sasuke said instantly backing away from Naruto in disgust. "No." he looked at the blonde angrily. "This isn't confessions!" he said, "Those books give people the dumbest ideas about vampires." He shook his head at the blonde, who looked completely lost. "You and all you little confessor fan girls think this is so cool, but it's not. If you really knew what we were, you would hate vampires."

"I don't-" Naruto started, but was cut off.

"Being a vampire, the second that happens, EVERYTHING changes. Your body feels numb; your skin gets freakishly pale, it's hard enough to be a teenage boy without people thinking you're wearing makeup. Acting normal, it's impossible now. You can't tell any of your friends about the real you, and no matter how much you try not to, you always end up hurting he people you love." Naruto looked at Sasuke, and he back at him. "There is nothing cool or romantic about being utterly alone. You know what forget it, you wouldn't understand." He said as he began to walk away.

"I sort of do, not all the vampire stuff, but I understand what it's like to be alone." He said more to himself then Sasuke. Who without his supper good hearing, wouldn't have picked it up what Naruto said. "I'm a million miles away from home, I made my favorite author and all her fans hate me, and I was so mean to the only person that matters most in the world that he may never forgive me." Naruto said with tears going down his face. Sasuke got closer to the blonde as the other boy was lost in thought. "I have to go to him I'm sorry." He turned around, to run into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke grabbed onto his face and pulled his forward towards his lips.

To be Continued…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! OH what is Sasuke going to do?? (we all know lol) ok so this is where I wanna ask you all a question. Would my readers be ok with this going to an M rated flick so I can put a lemon scene in(Not soon later on in a couple chapters). I would warn everyone where that scene is at, with like a marker telling everyone. But yea I would like your opinion on it.

Read and review and answer my small question. Thanks for reading! Love ya all!

*~ashley~*


	13. A Vampire’s kiss

AN: ok so I'm bored, ready for my meet mostly. Lol but I can't really practice my speech right now, so I decided to update for you all. You all are amazing, and this will be bumped up into M rated flick, but sex will not happen till I get more into their emotions and feelings. Right now it's more of how everyone meets up. (like Naruto meeting Sasuke and Gaara with Neji) so yea… anyway, here is more! I hope you all enjoy! And OMG a NEW Vampire Diaries is coming on 2night! (They may have TOTALLY fucked the books up, but I love it)

Fair warning: HOT make out scene! Glad you all where for the M rating, otherwise, this kiss wouldn't be so…

* * *

Chapter 13: A Vampire's kiss

Sasuke's cold lips latched onto Naruto's warm lips. For a second, Naruto was unresponsive, what just happened? One second Sasuke was mad at him, than the next second he pulled the blonde into a lustful kiss. He wanted to push him away, but he found his body clinging onto the vampire in front of him. Naruto placed his hands around the vampire's neck to push his body as close as he could to the vampire.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss, as he felt a passion rush though him. He could feel the body heat as it came off Naruto, and he could hear the little blonde's heart beating quickly. It was a thought that made the vampire grin into the kiss. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's hips and picked him up easily. He moved them against the closest tree he could find.

Naruto groaned and pulled away from the kiss once he felt the hard bark against his back. A second later, Naruto felt Sasuke's lips on his face, as it slowly descended down to his neck. Naruto could feel the shark teeth underneath the other boy's lips grow. He took a deep breath, not knowing what the other boy would do. "Don't be afraid." Sasuke's voice called out to the other boy. Naruto looked down and smiled before nodding in consent as to say it was ok.

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto's neck and gave it a small lick before his lips traveled back up to Naruto's lips. He looked into the other boy's eyes, before their lips smashed together. Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, and felt the sharp tips of his teeth. He brushed his tongue around the sharp fangs, causing the vampire to moan out in pleasure before he pulled the other boy away from his lips. "Be careful, I don't want to hurt you." He said with a groan as Naruto's hands started to play with the back of his neck.

"I know you won't hurt me." He said before he pulled the vampire back down to meet his lips for a hungry kiss. They quickly pulled apart, and kissed again. Sasuke's tongue danced across Naruto's lips, making the human groan loudly. Likening the sound the boy made back, he did it again.

He moved his hands down Naruto's sides, to play with his hips. Naruto shook with pleasure, and he lifted his shirt up a bit, to see the honey colored skin. The paleness of Sasuke, made the skin look so much more beautiful in the light. Naruto's stomach sucked in as he felt the hand caress his abdomen. "Are you ticklish?" he asked amused.

"Oh shut it." Naruto said back with a grin, before he gave a kiss to the raven haired boy.

"NARUTO!" a loud voice yelled from the distance. Naruto moved away from Sasuke's lips to listen to his friends' voices. "NARUTO!"

"Please don't leave me all alone." Sasuke said with a groan.

"I have to go to my friends. I'll never leave you alone, but I have something I have to do." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry." He gave the vampire a long kiss that told the vampire all the emotions he had for the boy in one kiss. "I know we will meet again." Sasuke nodded to the blonde as he moved away from the vampire's hold and started to walk towards an opening in the trees, where the voices where coming from.

As he walked away, he couldn't help but feel a pain in his chest. There was something about Sasuke, a complete stranger that called the blonde towards him. Was it fate? He couldn't tell, but he did know that they would meet again, and Naruto couldn't wait.

He made his way up a small hill, to see a truck covered with 'I heart Noah' and 'Page and Noah forever.' Naruto saw Gaara and Neji as they screamed out the door of the ice cream looking truck.

"Stop the VAN!" Gaara yelled to the driver, who immediately stopped. Naruto looked at his friends and smiled. Gaara jumped off the van and crashed into Naruto's arms.

"Oh It's actually Naruto from I heart vampires!" a fan said as she looked them over.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Naruto said into his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too." He said back both boys pulled apart and smiled."I was so worried about you."

"How did you do all this?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the van.

"I vloged." Gaara said with a blush.

"It's about time!" Naruto said with a jump up and down.

"Aww isn't this just such a cute scene." Neji said from the van. Both boys turned around to look at him. "Naruto it's good you weren't eaten by something out there. Now let's go." Neji said with a roll of one of his hands.

"Come on, we are going to go to the convention." Gaara said with a grin.

"I love you!" Naruto said with another hug.

"I love you too." Gaara said with a grin. "Let's get going so we can make it." Naruto laughed before he grabbed onto Gaara's hand and pulled him into the van. Naruto got on to the van and looked back into the woods one last time; he hoped to see Sasuke, but the boy wasn't there. He sighed and looked around the truck. "Hello." He said to the few other people in the van.

"Hi, I've followed you since the beginning of I heart vampires!" the girl from before said. Naruto nodded and started to talk to the girl happily.

Neji grabbed a hold of Gaara's cell phone and took a seat in the front of the van, where no one could see him. He pushed the camera button and looked into the lens. "Hello vampire fan people." He said "Hello, I'm Neji you may have heard about me." He said with a grin. "You know I'm sorry I called you all a horrid obsessed group of girls with no life and all that; I meant that in the nicest way possible. So, you guys apparently help solve problems. I kind of have a problem. I don't know what to do about Gaara. I thought I was mad at him, but then he is all acting like I did something wrong, he's the one who lied to me about the tickets. I don't really get it. What is about you fan girls and boys." He looked off elsewhere, before looking back at the camera. "Like what should I do?"

"Neji is that my phone?" Gaara's voice was heard.

"NO! I wasn't doing anything, nothing." Neji yelled back before looking back at the camera. "Do not tell them about this." He said before he took the video and posted it online; the same way he saw the other boy's doing it before.

* * *

Ok so there is the question:

**WHAT SHOULD NEJI DO ABOUT GAARA?**

Also, would anyone like a small part in the next chapter, I need someone to… yea can't say but I would like a fan girl for the next chapter. Describe the character, and give him/her a name.

Read, review, and answer the question!

*~ashley~*


	14. romantic confessions

AN: I'm back! My computer crashed! And that sucked ass! But I'm back now; the sad thing is that I had this chapter already written. I had this and my other 2 stories how homecoming changed my life and my ghost hunt story. But I'm back now! Whoot so here it is I hope this will be like the other one. Thanks 4 all the reviews and characters people submitted. I'm always happy to see people likening my stories! So without further delay!

* * *

Chapter 14: romantic confessions!

Naruto looked around the area and moaned. There where fan girls and boys everywhere. "How am I going to get in?" he asked Gaara. Gaara looked at the group of boys and girls and shook his head.

"I have no clue. We could just try and get in?" The two boys jumped off the truck.

"I'll catch up with you in a few moments." Neji yelled from the truck. "Go get the tickets." He said as the truck started to move towards a parking space.

Naruto and Gaara started t to walk into the grounds quickly. Naruto was on high alert that someone might recognize him, or someone might turn him in. "Do you think it's safe to go?"

"Really Naruto?" Gaara said as he rolled his eyes at his best friend who was hiding behind him. "You have some serious issues, and you're attracting even more attention to yourself."

"Ohs my gosh!" a loud voice was heard from behind the two boys.

"Don't tell me." Naruto said as the two boys turned around to see a girl with brown shoulder length hair that covered her left eye. The eye that was visible had a gray- blue look. She was dressed up in a green skirt, black legging and an orange fancy shirt. Normal people couldn't pull off the look, but it seemed to fit her. "Umm, hello?" Naruto asked to the girl in front of him.

"Do you go by the name Naruto? Naruto from I heart vampires?" she asked with a strong foreign accent as she took the boy in. Naruto nodded his head. "I watch your show all the time, Je t'aim!" She shouted before coming forward and hugging him.

Naruto looked over at his friend Gaara with a look of desperation. Gaara shook his head and silently laughed. "I'm happy that you watch the show, but can you loosen your grip? I can't breathe."

"_Je suis désolé" _The fan girl muttered as she let go. "Sorry" Naruto smiled and nodded his head at the girl.

"So, what language exactly are you speaking?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm French, my family recently moved here. My name is Alice-Anne. "

"That explains the accent." Gaara said. "Hello, I'm Gaara." He said as he extended his hand out.

"Oh I know who you are. I've been a fan for years. I heard from the website that you would be here. Do you need any help?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the two boys.

"Well, we need a way to get into the convention. Do you think you could help?" Gaara asked the girl.

"Of course!" she smiled before grabbing onto each boy and pulling them in another direction. "I have a perfect idea!"

Neji got off the truck and looked at the fan girls. "Thank you so much." He said to the girls.

"Just make sure Naruto gets the new book published." One of them said.

"I promise we will try our best." He waved at them, and started to walk away into the crowd of many fan girls going crazy for posters and merchandise outside the convention doors. "I feel like I've left the real world, and entered fan girl world."

He looked around before deciding to pull Gaara's cell phone out. He looked into the camera lenses. "So we are here at the vampire convention thing, I hope you fan girls are having fun. I read though your responses, and it looks like some of you think I like Gaara." He looked at the camera, with a glare, "You may be right, but I thought about it the whole way here. How can I tell him? Then it hit me, seeing as Gaara is a confession lover, I thought I should get him something here."

Neji walked down to a little both that was set up to sell the confessions franchise objects. There where posters of Noah and Page, something he already believe Gaara to have. "Do you need any help?" A voice said next to him. Neji looked to the side to see a pale short browned with red tips haired girl. She wore a black and red t-shirt that said 'I'm a lover and a biter', skinny black jeans with a pair of converses. She was pale white and had dark brown, almost black, colored eyes.

"Hello?" Neji asked the random person who just 'popped' up.

"I'm Jane, you vloged that you needed help with Gaara. It looks like you need the help of a fan girl here." She said as she looked at the items that Neji was looking at. "Ok, so we need to get this part straight before we get too far, do you like Gaara as more than a friend?"

"I do." He answered back. "I'm not used to this whole asking a guy out kind of thing."

"If you really like him, then you need to tell him." Jane said. "I have an idea on how we can get you to confess to him." Jane grinned as she pulled him to another booth. "Let's get him something cute. What does he like?"

"Confessions!"

"Ok, so I take it he has most o the merchandise that's on sell here." She said as she looked at the booths. "I got it!"

Naruto and Gaara walked into the grounds of the convention with Alice-Anne. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Naruto asked the French girl.

"Yes, I'm going to forewarn everyone not to call out your name, and with that outfit no one would ever expect it to be you."

"I look like a girl." Naruto said as he looked down at his girly outfit yet again. He was in a long tight orange t-shit that was clearly made for a girl, for the shirt hung down where a girl's breasts normally stood. He was also wearing long black skinny pants

"You look fine. This is where I part from you." She said with a smile. "I'll see you inside." He left the two boys alone in the walk way.

Naruto grabbed onto Gaara's arms and pulled him right next to a confessions movie poster. "Wait a minute. I have to tell you something about Sasuke." He looked down at his feet for a moment, "I might have told him that I wouldn't talk to Mikoto."

"Wait what!" Gaara asked his friend. "Why didn't you tell me all this before we came here and got you all dressed up to get in?"

"I was just so happy that we were making up and being friends again I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"Ok." Gaara said with a nod of his head. "Why does he care if you talk to Mikoto or not?"

"He said he didn't want to book published. I think there may be some top secret vampire secrets in there." He said with a fan girl jump up and down.

"Really?" Gaara said as he thought everything over. "Oh, my gosh."

"I know right." Naruto said. "What should I do?"

"You're asking me?" Gaara asked with his mouth wide open. He normally took advice from his fans, not him.

"Yes of course." He said back. "You're my best friend."

"Either way you're screwed." Gaara said seriously.

"I know." He moaned. "I just want to do the right thing, but I don't know what that is."

"You just have to find out who is more important, thousands of fans that always have your back and have helped you every step of the way here, or a guy who beside the point that he is an amazing kisser, is someone you just met."

"Yea, but he is also so much more than just that." Naruto sighed. "I feel like I really know him." He said with a small happy and real smile.

"Whatever you choose Naruto; I will stand behind you and support you." Gaara said.

"Really?" Naruto asked his best friend, as tears started to form behind his eyes.

"I'm your best friend. I will always be here for you, and support you no matter what." Naruto let a tear escape down his cheek. "Oh no I see another hug fest." Gaara joker before Naruto jumped the red head with another hug.

"You know what. Go make up with Neji, it's easy to see you have a thing for one another, and I will go get in line for the tickets." Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yea I think I'm going to do it." He turned around to walk away, but looked back for a second. "Good luck."

Gaara nodded before taking off and looking for Neji. He was standing not too far away from where Naruto and him where talking. A girl handed him a confession book, looked at Gaara, squealed and ran off. "Do I want to know?" Neji shook his head. He winced his ace before looking at his arm for a moment. "You ok?"

"Yea, just my arm hurts a bit, sort of like it burns from time to time." Gaara nodded his head not really sure what to do. Neji pulled out of his pocket a small box. "I want you to have that." Gaara raised his eyes before he opened the box. Inside a small silver bracelet stood with the words, I want to spend all eternity with you, engraved into it.

"This is so beautiful." Gaara said as he looked at the bracelet. "You didn't have to."

"I want to." He said as he got the confession book out and started to flip though the book. He stopped on a page, "as I fought the urge to murder," he quoted the book, "opps that's not it." He muttered the last part before he flipped though the book.

Gaara looked at Neji with a small grin. "A feverous rage came over me… no that's not it either." Neji said a bit more frustrated and nervous. "Well I had the quote." Neji said as he closed the book and looked down into Gaara's eyes. "I was going to read it, but now I can't find it." He looked over towards where two fan girls, stood cheering him on.

One of the fan girls, Jane mouthed 'Kiss him,' and Alice-Ann nodded in encouragement and did a kiss face. Neji shook his head at them, but then Alice-Ann glared him down until Neji turned back towards Gaara bent down and kissed him. Gaara was in shock, but before he could register what just happened, the kiss was broken. "What was that?" Gaara asked a bit dazed.

The two fan girl's did a high five before they rushed off to enter the convention. "That was amazing!" Jane said. "We should place match maker again."

"I like you." Neji said. He opened his eyes to look at Gaara, but the face of a bloody Kabuto was in Gaara's place. Neji jumped back 10 spaces and screamed.

To be continued…

* * *

_**Je t'aime- I love you**_

**Je suis désolé – I'm sorry **

**If you know French, and I've messed up translations, please tell. It's just the description of the girl I used was French, so I thought add some French saying in there. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun with it. **

**So in case you don't understand what the fan girls did, they all along where trying to hook Neji and Gaara up. The two fan girls joined up to get them together. Something I think us fan girls would do. He-he. **

***~ashley~***


	15. In my Head

AN: so here is more I have another forensic meet….... so I thought that I should be nice and get this chapter out 4 ya'll here it is. I hope you enjoy!

_**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head, You'll be screaming ohhhh.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down  
- Jason Derulo**_

* * *

Chapter 15: In my Head

Neji jumped back in fear as Gaara looked at the boy in front of him. "Wow, are you alright?" Gaara asked the boy who just kissed him a second earlier. Neji looked back up at Gaara and saw his face instead of the crazy vampire he saw a second ago. What did he just see? Why is it that he saw the disgusting face of the vampire that bit him the other night?

A flash of Kabuto was right in front of him. "Hello Neji." He heard the bloody vampire say, before the vision faded away yet again. Neji didn't know what he was seeing a moment ago, but he knew that something was wrong. Neji took his left hand and ran his fingers across his face for a moment. He turned back to Gaara, who looked concerned for him.

"I'm fine." He said before he walked a few steps back to where Gaara stood.

"Are you trying to say you like me?" Gaara asked Neji.

"Yes I am." He said with a grin at the red head boy.

Suddenly the bloody face of Kabuto popped back in front of him. "Do you like me Neji?" Neji backed up again away from Gaara.

"No!" he yelled before he took off running away. Gaara stood there and watched t6he bogy run off. "Leave me alone!"

Gaara put his hand up in the air in defeat. "Ok?" he said a bit to himself before he scratched his head and walked off in the other direction. "What the freak?" He needed to know what just happened, maybe Naruto could help.

Neji ran around the booths attracting much attention. "NO!" he yelled as he ran into a wall next to a booth. He looked turned around and looked back up. Another flash of Kabuto laughing at the running away boy came into his head; this was driving him mad. "Get out of my head!" he yelled to what everyone else saw as air, but he knew the vampire was there.

"Can you feel yourself changing?" the vampire asked evilly. "Soon you will be one of us."

"Gaara said it doesn't work that way." He said as he put his hand out to block the imaginary vampire.

"Oh, we aren't supposed to be out in sunlight either." he said as he took a step closer. "But you know something is happening to you." He laughed he licked his bloody lips, "don't you?" he asked.

Neji's hands went to his head, "no no!!" he muttered as he held his head. A vision of Kabuto attacking him in the basement hit his mind. He could feel a burning on his neck where the bite mark laid covered by a bandage. There was a familiar feeling on his neck, the wound had opened up. He could smell the blood on him. He didn't want this; he didn't want to bite people and drink blood.

Kabuto laughed as Neji tried to move away from him. "Don't fight it, embrace it." On the table next to him, wooden stakes stood. Neji put his hand out mentally calling out for a defensively good weapon, and one instantly came to his hand. Neji looked down surprised at it in his hand and instantly freaked.

"Oh my gosh!" he yelled before he took off, as a laughing Kabuto was standing there as he left. He raced though the walk way, all the while smashing into many different people. They turned back to glare, and some would curse. He didn't care though; he had to get out of here. He felt a burn on his arm, though out his whole body. What was happening to him?

Naruto stood in the line, waiting to get the tickets impatiently. Gaara walked over and looked though the line until he saw his best friend. "Naruto," Was heard from behind the blonde. He turned around and saw his best friend Gaara.

"Oh hey." He said as he looked around the area quickly to make sure there isn't anyone catching on to who he was.

"You won't believe what just happened." Gaara said still a bit confused by the whole situation.

"Try me. I believe almost anything now a day." Naruto said back, which resulted in a small laugh from Gaara.

"Oh yea well-"Gaara looked at the security guard by the gate and saw him talking into a radio. It looked like something important.

'We saw the boy who released the book here.' Voice called out from the other end of the radio box.

"Oh no, I think we've been found out." Gaara said a bit to loud as he pointed at the cop. The cop looked up., and met eyes with Gaara before looking over at Naruto. Naruto's mouth went wide, as the cop called in to the radio telling the other cops he found them. He quickly started to walk towards them. "They noticed you, let's go." Gaara yelled out before he grabbed Naruto and they took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey you" the cop said as they took off; he wasn't all that far behind the pair. "Come back here!" He yelled. They ran down the walk way as quickly as they could as they crashed into random people walking, and Naruto ended up running straight though many booths, causing much damage. It would have been funny if a crazy cop with a baton wasn't chasing them.

Naruto and Gaara ran into a small cloths store and hit in a rack of clothing. They listened until the cop left the area, before getting out from their cover. "Come on they will find us." Gaara said as he took a hold of Naruto's arm to drag him out of the shop.

They quickly ran out and found a new place to hide, behind a big green dumpster in the back the convention building. "How are we going to get in now?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto said out of breath from all the running. Gaara laughed at his friend as he too took deep breaths.

"We really need to go to the gym."

"We need to, but when do you think we will ever really go?" Naruto laughed as he caught his breath. "We need to think of a way to get in there." He said as he pointed to the building behind him.

"Vlog." Gaara said to his friend as though it was obvious.

Naruto nodded before he pulled out his phone, while Gaara looked around the dumpster to make sure they wouldn't get caught. "Hey guys," Naruto said into the camera. "It's not going to be as easy as we thought it would be to get into the convention."

"Yea because of this whole book leak thing." Gaara said to his friend.

"I thought we were over that." Naruto groaned at his friend momentarily, before he turned back to the camera. "We need your help. Can you think of a way to get us in there? Cheap disguises aren't going to work this time."

"Like it worked last time?" Gaara said his voice screaming sarcasm.

"There are officers everywhere!" Naruto continued on as though he didn't hear the side comment.

"So we can't get caught." Gaara said into the camera.

"Thanks." Naruto said into the camera. A noise was heard from a police officer.

"I think I see them over there."

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled as they stood up and started to run away as fast as possible. Naruto then turned off the camera and posted it while running away.

"How can you multi-task like that?" Gaara asked as they ran and hid in another spot.

"It's a skill."

* * *

So Naruto and Gaara need your help!!

**How Do They Sneak into the Convention? **

Have fun and be creative!

Read, Review, and Answer the Question!

*~ashley~*


	16. I'm Losing it!

An: another chapter! I'm busy with applying to colleges. My mom is all apply to thousands even though I got accepted to the college I want to go too… Grr parents lol my partner and I kicked ass at duo Saturday! Whoot so without further ado…..

* * *

Chapter 16: I'm losing it.

Naruto and Gaara made their way behind a white van in the back of the convention and hid beneath the front area of the van. Naruto pulled out his phone and turned on the camera. He placed it around the side of the truck where the officer was at walking around. Naruto put the camera back on him and smiled. "Hey guys. Thank you so much fullmoonwolf950 for your idea." He said into the camera.

"We have two loyal fans of us and the books on the other side of the convention. They are waiting for the signal and they are going to cause a distraction and give us enough time to slip in the back way. So I'm finally here outside and Mikoto is inside the convention. Now I don't know what to say. What can I say to make Mikoto know how much these books mean to us? I had it all figured out before but so much has happened since then, so I'm asking you confessor fans, what should I do?" Naruto turned off the camera and quickly posted the video online.

"Are you ready?" Gaara asked his best friend.

"Yea now we just got to wait for the officer to leave the back area." He said. "Any second now," Naruto said before he turned back to Gaara who looked depressed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just something that happened with Neji."

"Really? Is that what you were going to tell me earlier?" Gaara nodded, "Well then what happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well he was just acting sweet and we kissed."

"Oh my gosh, you two kissed!" Naruto gave his friend a hug before he pulled away and looked at the still depressed look on his best friend's face. "Isn't that really good?" he asked confused.

"That's what I thought, but then he got really weird."

"That's Neji he is really weird." Naruto laughed.

"No he was being weirder then that. He basically was all I like you to me, he the said he didn't and he ran off." Gaara said with a sigh.

"What? No I can so tell that he likes you. Something must being going on with him." Naruto thought for a moment.

"Well he so didn't act like it." Gaara said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto gave his friend another hug before he turned and looked back at the cop. He saw the officer walk away; he pulled out his phone and quickly texted the fan girls a quick, 'now!'

On the other side of the convention, Alice-Anne pulled out her cell phone before she turned to Jane and nodded. Jane smiled before she rolled out all spy like into the middle of the floor. She looked around the area and screamed out 'fire,' and ran down the street with Alice-Anne after her instantly. It took all of two seconds before everyone started to run around in panic.

Naruto heard screaming coming from the other side of the convention. "What did they do?" Gaara asked.

"Hell if I know." He looked around before he grabbed onto Gaara. "Let's go." They walked up behind the convention to the back of the building. There people pulled out boxes of a big white tuck and took the boxes into convention backstage doors.

"Hey guys we just unloaded the tuck in the front. Do you need help back here?" Gaara asked the people.

"Of course." One of the members said as the started to carry boxes over to the two boys. Naruto took a box, and so did Gaara. It was so easy to get in.

"That was so easy." Naruto said to Gaara.

"What can I say; I have a way with people." Gaara smirked.

"Hey!" I voice said behind them and a hand went out to hold on to Naruto's shoulder. Both boys turned around to look at an older man. "There are people performing inside. Be a bit quieter."

"Oh sorry" Naruto said with a flirt grin. "I promise we will be quieter. We just came from the front over there everyone was so loud, forgot to be quiet."

"It's ok." The man said with a small grin himself. Gaara rolled his eyes at the situation of Naruto flirting his way out of trouble.

"Come on Naruto we need to get these inside." Gaara said as he pulled the blonde towards the back entrance. The two boys dropped the boxes down in the back of the stage area. They looked at each other and smiled. They made it inside. They walked around and found the curtain on the right of the stage. Gaara reached forward to open it up, and on the other side Mikoto sat on stage answering questions.

" They believe that a butterfly is the sign of the departed soul which is why it became associated with vampires." Her voice rang out across the building.

"This is real?" Naruto asked Gaara, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"No dream, completely real." Gaara said as he watched Naruto's face light up. Gaara looked back and Mikoto. "Doesn't she just glow?"

"Yea," Naruto said with a fan girl squeal.

"They also believe that people born on a Saturday have better skills and chance of becoming a vampire hunter." The voice of Mikoto called out. Naruto looked across the stage and on the other side of the stage stood a man looking directly at them. It was the same man from the lobby of the hotel. The one that announced that Mikoto was leaving and came after them after Sakura called them out. He still had to get back at Sakura for that.

"Oh no!" Naruto said as the man shut the curtain with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" Gaara asked lost.

"We've been found out."

Neji was outside the convention stumbling around the outside in pain. The world looked fuzzy, at time, and at other times Kabuto's bloody face was in front of him laughing. Neji stumbled into an ally way. There was so much panic inside his head. What was going on? Was he really about to become a vampire? He could feel that there was something wrong with him. There was a burning pain consuming his body.

A loud noise was heard, like a car engine. He looked up and though the haze of the world saw his beat up car dive up in front of him.

Neji looked at the car for a second, before he got up and started to walk towards it. The door opened and out came a familiar face. It was the doctor, Tsunade, from the clinic a few hours away. "What the?" he asked confused.

"Get in the car if you want to live." She said seriously.

"Is this even real?" he asked no knowing what to trust. Why would some doctor come and get him right now. The clinic is a good two hours away, why was she there?

"Yes." She said with a roll of her eyes. She put her hands on her hips for a moment and sighed.

"I'm turning into a vampire." He muttered pain from what was going on evident in his voice.

"No you're not. You can't turn into a vampire." She said. Neji looked up at the doctor wondering how she could know. "I made sure of that; you're turning into something else." Neji felt his skin heat up in pain.

"What am I turning into then?" he screamed out.

To be continued…

* * *

An: ok so there is a bit of a cliff hanger there. So the new question is:

**What should Naruto tell Mikoto to convince her to write the rest of the books?**

So read review and answer the question! I hope you all enjoyed this

*~ashley~*


	17. Time to turn your self in!

An: I'm supper bored in my civics class. So I decided to write the next part. I'm actually very excited for the next few chapters.  
So much is going to happen! Whoot! So this chapter is more about what's going on with Neji.  
There is Gaara and Naruto, but this chapter they are more like going on their adventure, and Neji's is now starting his. Whoot!

* * *

Chapter 17: time to turn yourself in

"What do you mean?" Neji asked the doctor. "What am I turning in to?" he asked as the pain started to lessen. He could still see Kabuto's face as it laughed at him.

"It's complicated." Tsunade said not knowing how to tell the boy in front of him exactly what he was turning into.

"Don't you dare say that this is complicated; what the fuck is happening to me!" He said as he tried to stand up, but fell down in pain. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He could feel a fire like burn inside him, something he knew wasn't normal.

"Don't you dare yell at me; I'm the one who saved you from becoming a vampire." She said.

Neji looked up at her. "The shot." He said as it all made sense. He never asked what exactly was in that shot. Tsunade nodded her head at Neji.

"That was no normal shot." She said "I'm sorry but this was the only way." She sighed at the boy as she saw him in pain. "Soon it will all be over."

"What was in it?" he asked as he tried to fight to stay awake.

"Look we don't have time to explain it right now. You need to relax; I came here to help you though this." She said to Neji.

"Help me though what and why should I trust you?" he glared at her, until the face turned back into Kabuto's. He screamed out in frustration.

"I see that your still getting tormented by the one who bit you."

"How did you know?" he asked the girl.

"We both have a common enemy." She ignored him and instead took a hold of his arm; she pulled out another needle. Neji groaned at the sight. "You're going to die if I don't give you this."

"What do you mean?"

"The one who bit you will drive you crazy. Normally they help vampire's change, but since I gave you the first shot that won't happen."

"Why didn't you tell me before all this happened?" Neji asked a bit pissed that she didn't tell him what was going on before hand.

"It's the way things have to be done." Tsunade said as she searched for the vein in his arm.

Neji nodded his head in defeat apparently she wasn't going to be telling him much. "So who's the one you were talking about, our common enemy?"

"Orochimaru, when I was younger he was like a friend to me. Then a long time ago he got changed into a vampire. Ever since then, he's changed. He has tried to attack me a few times over the years; I barely got out."

"How old are you?" he asked Tsunade. She talked as though she was older then she looked, a lot older.

"Old enough, I've told you I don't have time to explain everything." She said back.

"How does this relate to me?"

"Well the man that bit you, Kabuto is his assistant." Neji looked up at the doctor woman. "Come on." She put the needle into his arm, and he screamed out in pain. That wasn't a normal sized needle, that thing was huge. Tsunade pulled the boy off the floor and moved his towards the trunk of his car. She opened it up and placed him inside.

She pushed the man from the trunk into the back seat of his car. "Everything will make sense soon enough." Neji lay down in the back seat. Tsunade grabbed his arm and looked at it. On the arm a new symbol was there. Tsunade looked down at her own arm, and the same symbol identical to his was there. She smiled before she slammed the trunk of the car shut.

A man walked around the back stage on his cell phone. "I saw the boys backstage. Send security." He walked to where Naruto and Gaara stood a few moments ago. He looked though the curtains at Mikoto. "I don't care if there are panicking people outside screaming about a fire, I want people in here looking for them." He said into the phone before he hung up and walked away back to where he was before.

Naruto and Gaara were hidden behind a few boxes. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We are officially turning ourselves in. We could go to jail. I don't think they will let you Vlog from jail." He said as his mind rolled with all the possibilities that would happen.

"I'm the one who got us into all of this. I'm the one who posted the chapter, and I will be the one getting into trouble I'll make sure you're not going to get into trouble."

"Naruto you've already proven yourself to me and to everybody else. You don't have to go through with this."

"Are you ever going to finish book five?" a loud audience member asked. Both boys turned towards the curtains to hear Mikoto's response.

"I thought I've made it clear that this subject is off limits. No, I will not be finishing book five. Thank you I shall be leaving." She said as he got off the chair and started to leave though the back curtain.

Naruto turned towards Gaara. "No matter what happens, you will always be my best friend." He said before he took a big breath and stood up from his hiding place. He looked over and there stood Mikoto, his idol, the author of his favorite books. "Mikoto!" he yelled to get her attention. She turned towards the blonde "I did it, I'm the one of released the chapters."

"Well then, come with me." She said.

Gaara stood up then two and came to his best friend's rescue. "I'm coming too."

"Alright then, both of you lets go." She said and the three of them started to walk away from the backstage area.

Naruto turned to Gaara as they walked. "You didn't have to come."

"Yes I did. You're my best friend I can't walk away from that."

Tsunade drove the car to a building not far from the convention. Tsunade turned to car off and walked around to the trunk to get Neji. "Where are we?" he wonder still sleepy and feeling numb.

"We have to get you inside the building." Tsunade said before she picked the boy up as though he was a loaf of bread and carried him into the building. Neji couldn't tell what was happening to him, but it wasn't long until he was placed down on a big table.

"What is going on." He asked again.

"It's alright." A new voice said. Neji moved his head over to see a man with half his face covered and silver hair.

"Who are you?"

"Kakashi." He simply answered the boy in front of him.

"What's happening to me?" he asked the man. Neji was so confused.

"You are becoming a vampire hunter."

To be continued…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Finally you have found out what is happening to Neji! I wanted to tell you a few chapters ago. So there is hope you all enjoyed. Oh and the question from before is still up.

What should Naruto tell Mikoto to keep her writing the books?

**Read, review and answer the question!**

*~ashley~*


	18. Confession Time!

An: thank u all for the reviews and support. I'm heading off for a college visit this weekend. Hope it all turns out good. I want a dam/need a scholarship! Anyway here's more!!! Enjoy!

* * *

I heart Vampires

Chapter 18: confession time!

Naruto and Gaara walked down a hall way. Mikoto opened up a door; Naruto and Gaara followed her in. Naruto looked at the room and noticed a small couch, a coffee table, a make stand, and a chair. Naruto turned to Gaara with excitement on his face. They were in Mikoto's dressing room. Under any other circumstances they would be squealing in delight, but not now. Mikoto pulled out her phone and started to whisper into it. Naruto and Gaara took a seat on the couch and waited for whatever punishment would come, and Naruto knew that this was the only chance he had to try and convince her to continue the books. Mikoto looked over every ten seconds to look over at the two boys. "I hope this is the right thing." Naruto whispered.

"It's what you want to do that matters." Gaara said to his blonde friend. "Now remember what BlackFireXD13 said. You have to tell her how much this series means to us. Don't forget to tell everything that happened, like HorsesRain suggested." Gaara didn't want to sound pushy, but Naruto had to understand that this was a critical moment. What he said now would not only explain what happened, but would also have to potential to have Mikoto go back to writing.

"I know I know." Naruto said as he bit his lip. He watched as Mikoto looked them over. He could feel his heart beat racing and the pounding was in his ears like he just ran a mile.

"Everything is going to be alright." Gaara reassured Naruto.

"Is it really hot in here?" Naruto asked a bit panicked. Gaara glared over at Naruto for a moment before he shook his head. Naruto was freaking out, and Gaara had this feeling that he would have to step in.

Mikoto shut the phone, and not a second later the man who was looking for them before walked into the room. Mikoto then turned and walked over to the couch where the two boys sat. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Naruto and Gaara shared a look for a moment, before Naruto turned his body around to completely face his favorite author. He opened his mouth, but the words he longed to say wouldn't come out. "I don't have all day you know." He looked like a gasping fish.

"I umm.. I… I'm sorry." Naruto said as he tried to get the words out. "I- we- well I… umm I didn't…. you know…. But like…" Naruto didn't make any sense and Mikoto looked at the boy with a weird expression.

"I got this." Gaara said quickly to his friend as he watched the boy stumble around to get the sentence out of his mouth. Gaara turned towards Mikoto without a trace of fear on his face. "Mikoto, Ms. Mikoto maim. What happened was that we got a hold of the first six chapters of your next book. We made a huge mistake, and if we could go back and never do that, then we wouldn't have posted the chapters in the first place. Sometimes Naruto can be impulsive-"

There was a loud knock on the door, and everyone turned towards the door. Gaara glared at the interruption, he was in the middle of explaining something very important. A cop walked in and looked straight at Gaara. "Sir, come with me. Your parents are here."

"Me?" he asked. How did his parents find out he was here. Did they already call up their parents? The cop nodded his head 'yes'. "Oh god I'm so grounded." He looked at Naruto and gave his a quick hug. "Everything is going to be ok. Just tell her what you've been telling me." Naruto huffed as he watched his best friend leave the room with a wave. "Good luck, I'll come back as soon as I can ok." Gaara said as the door shut on his face.

Naruto took a deep breath. Could he do it? Could he gather all the strength he needed to tell Mikoto the truth? He looked over and saw Mikoto as she stood there and waited for him to start. Naruto looked down nervous yet again. He felt like he might throw up at any moment. "Alright since you won't start, how did you get the chapters?"

"Someone e-mailed them to me." He said finally looking up at Mikoto.

"Who?" she demanded.

"I don't know, it was a fan. Someone named Haleysmaker?"

"How did this fan get access to my personal files."

"I don't know. I was never one to ask a bunch of questions." He said "I just got this e-mail-"

"And you thought you could do whatever you want with it."

"No!" he exclaimed to Mikoto. "I would never-" she glared down at the boy in front of her. "Look, I am so sorry. Those books changed my life! I love them. Gaara and I made a website from those books. Now that may not mean a thing to me, but it means so much to us. It's like our baby, and we got to connect with all these other fans from all over the world we would have never been able to meet in real life. I. I got the chapters and I made a stupid mistake. I wanted to share these chapters will all fans and friends that have been there with us. I got caught up in the moment."

"Right." She said almost not believe him.

"I did, but you can't just stop keep writing the books. Fan girls are going crazy and what about the movies? How will they end that? Will page and Noah get together? Fan's are going crazy, don't punish them for my mistake. Please punish me." Naruto finished his rant and looked up at his favorite author.

"Isn't that very touching." She said to the boy with a smile and a cheerful voice. "but did you really think that tracking me down and saying was going to be good enough?" Her face dropped into a mean scowl. Naruto's heart started to speed up. He was going to get into a lot of trouble. "You stole from me, and copy right infringement is a crime. Your generation has no concept of consequences. You will be prosecuted for this in court and you will be punished." Mikoto turned to the man who walked before. "Take him away detective."

It was then that the situation hit him. He was really going to be in trouble for this. Tears started to fall from his face. It wasn't going to be a slap on the wrist and a 'talk.' No it would be jail time! The door opened up quickly, "Leave him alone!" Naruto looked up and there stood Sasuke. Where the hell did he come? He looked over at Naruto and walked over towards him.

"Sasuke what are you-"

"I'm the one who sent him the chapters, Mom." Sasuke cut Naruto off, which would have pissed Naruto off, but now another piece of information was just released. Mikoto looked between Sasuke and Naruto with a look of almost fear.

"Wait MOM?" Naruto said as he looked up at Sasuke.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Who saw that coming??? Why do u think I picked Mikoto to be the author? Ha-ha

Anyway, quick shout out, BlackFireXD13 you don't know how much I laughed when reading your review, so thanks for that lightened up my day.

Read and review!! Love u 4eva if u do!!

*~ashley~*


	19. Sasuke’s revelations

An: thank you for all your reviews! You guys make me want to write even more. So here it is the next chapter!!! Whoot!!! I just got back from my forensic meet late Saturday. My feel hurt and my duo partner and I got WHIPPED in state quals. So I decided that since I couldn't update since I didn't have my computer with me last weekend or part of this weekend, that I should write this chapter for all of you.

* * *

I heart vampires

Chapter 19: Sasuke's revelations

Sasuke looked down at a shocked Naruto. "Wait then, where you Haleysmaker?" Sasuke nodded his head to state that the answer was yes. "With all those IM's I totally thought you were a girl."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a slight glare. "Thanks." He rolled his eyes at the blonde and turned his attention to his questioning mother.

"Sasuke what is going on?" Mikoto asked a bit afraid of the situation. What was going on and how did they know each other?

"I stole the chapters, and I e-mailed them to Naruto. I saw his vlog and I knew he would post them if he had the chance. If he didn't share it then it would look like he was keeping the chapters for himself and I knew that he wouldn't let that happen."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a betrayed look on his face. Why would he do something that mean to him? Because of that e-mail he had to run around get chased by vampires and have over half the confessions community want to kill him. "Why on earth did you do that?" he mother beat Naruto to the question.

"Mom, please you-" he looked around the room for a minute to collect his thoughts, "you need to stop writing about me."

"Writing about you." She laughed for a moment before she turned to everyone else in the room. "can everyone please go, I need to talk to my son alone-" she looked straight over at Naruto, " that includes you."

Naruto nodded he head and started to stand up, when Sasuke moved his hand to the other boy's arm to hold him back. "No please stay." Naruto looked up into his eyes and he could see a much of emotions in his eyes.

"Stay? Sasuke this is a family issue-" she said looking at the boy with distaste.

"It's alright mom, he knows about me."

"Oh yes, tell more people Sasuke." She huffed out before glaring at her son. "Now listen Sasuke, I have told you once, I've told you a million times, Confessions is just a book."

"You've never understood mom!" he yelled out. "It was never just a book. On one page you expose the exact thing that happened to me, every sick and painful detail about my becoming of a vampire. Then on the next page, I'm turning into a stupid butterfly." Sasuke looked down at Naruto quickly "oh and that so doesn't happen."

"I always wondered if that was real or not." He said before closing his mouth and resorting to looking at the floor.

"Mom, do you know how embarrassing this is for me?"

"Sasuke, Noah is a beloved character you should be flattered."

"Flattered? Really? You created some ideal son, a son you wished you had from me. "

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"With every sentence you write about how amazing Noah is, I see only all the flaws that are in me. Everything you praise Noah for, are the opposite things from me, and every flaw you state the Noah doesn't have, I do."

"We had nothing before these books came along, and now, thanks to me which I have never heard a thank you for that, we are living wonderfully, a great house, your car-"

"I NEVER asked for any of this. I don't want all of this."

"After all I've given up for you, this is how you repay me. This way with a spitefully immature stunt by working to destroy the thing I've worked so hard to accomplish. How selfish can you be? Your condition is very hard on me, but I don't wine and complain about it all. No I make the best of it. I made something beautiful out of something horrific."

The words left her mouth and it wasn't hard for the room to be filled with tension. "Horrific?" Sasuke took in a deep breath and there was sadness in his voice, "I'm horrific? Thanks for finally admitting to me what you think of me." Naruto looked between both Sasuke and Mikoto. He could tell that Mikoto felt bad for what she said. Her face showed that, and Sasuke's face looked like he had just been crushed.

Naruto stood up from the couch, "I'll just be waiting outside." He said but before he left, Sasuke reached out and grabbed the blonde to pull him into a quick kiss. It wasn't long enough to be as passionate as the kiss from before, but Naruto still felt a rush of energy and glut clenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto's lips, and he looked up into Sasuke's eyes. "What's that for?"

"You will never know if this could be the last time we see each other." Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes for a moment and nodded. He backed away from the vampire's embrace and left the room as quickly and as quietly as he could. He could feel the burning glare of Mikoto on his back of his neck and that was an uncomfortable feeling. He shut the door as he walked out into the hallway with a sigh.

He pulled out his phone and started to vlog, "well guys I finally did it. I finally got to talk to Mikoto, but It didn't really go the way I planned it to." Naruto took a deep breath, "but in the end I don't think she will write more of the books. I hope you guys don't hate me, I tried. Well, hey let me know thanks." He stopped recording and posted the video to his website. Naruto leaned up against the wall and began to think.

"I'm a vampire hunter?" Neji asked the man above him.

"Yes you are kid." Kakashi said right back, "and I'm guessing you have some questions."

"Yes I do. So then why does my skin burn and why am I turning into a vampire hunter?"

"A vampire hunter is normally very rare to happen normally. In most cases vampire hunters are part of the few percent, less than .5, of people who the vampire's bite doesn't work. So in every 200 vampires getting bitten, only 1 of those people will become a vampire hunter, and if a vampire finds out that his or her charge is becoming a vampire hunter then that vampire will kill their charge and find another. In the case that they survive and don't get killed, the vampire hunter would change almost into a vampire themselves. Big difference is that they had the urge to kill them, and there was no bloodlust involved. With you though, we recently made a drug that will save people from becoming vampires, and will turn them into vampire hunters instead."

"So let me get this straight, I'm going to want to kill vampires all the time?" Neji asked the man.

"whenever you are around one you will. That symbol on your arm will start to glow and you will be able to sense where that vampire is at." He answered right back.

"And what did you mean that I would change almost into a vampire."

"It was this or become a vampire remember that." Kakashi said he took a deep sigh, "I'm 157 years old." Neji gasped at what he said. "Being a vampire hunter you still will have immortality, yet with that immortality, you get stuck killing vampires. That and we have many of the same advanced senses they get once changed we get; extra speed, amazing hearing, and the ability to make people do as we say. It comes in handy when someone sees us killing a vampire. It's a noble life, one that is much protected. Once this is complete you will be a part of our group of vampire hunters. It's a family, a community, and a place of friends. We look out for each other."

Neji opened his mouth to say something, but a pain came from his arm and he could feel a burning in his body. "AHHHHHHH," was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"The last stage has begun."

Naruto felt his cell phone vibrate in his front pocket. He flipped open his cell phone a smiled as he saw that there was a message was from Gaara. His face instantly dropped as he read the message though. 'It wasn't my parents there. They got me, that creepy boy with the glasses and some older creepy guy I've never seen. Get Sasuke he should be able to help in finding me.' Naruto's face went pale white. His best friend was just kidnapped by a bunch of vampires.

"Oh no." he said before he raced into the room where Mikoto and Sasuke were silently staring at each other. He opened the door loudly, and both of them looked over at him. "Sasuke! Gaara was kidnapped by those creepy vampire guys from the house." He yelled with tears coming down his eyes.

Sasuke growled under his breath before he turned to his mom, "We will talk later about this, but right now-"

"I understand." She said as she turned to Naruto. "I may not like you that much, nor do I approve of your relationship with my son, but you've changed him somehow. He's not so distant anymore, and I can tell by the way he talked about you a few moments ago that he likes you very much." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who was completely avoiding his eyes, for a moment with questioning look, before he turned back to Mikoto. "Now go save your red headed friend." She let out a small smile.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he blitzed from the room. Sasuke gave his mom a small kiss on her cheek, "I may not always like the things you do mom, but I still love you." She nodded at hom before she pushed the boy out the door. Sasuke instantly left the room and caught up with Naruto in a few seconds.

"Gosh don't do that, you can't just pop out next to me that quickly."

Sasuke let out a chuckle before they made their way outside the convention. Now they just needed to begin their search for where Gaara could be. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and looked into the camera. "What are you doing?"

"I'm Vloging." He said to the vampire in front of him. "Anyway," he pushed record, "alright guys, so I have a question I need answering to. If someone was kidnapped by a vampire, where would the vampire take him? This would be very much appreciated!!! Thank you all I'll vlog to you as soon as I can."

* * *

Ok so there it is a new question to be answered!!

**If a vampire kidnapped someone where would that person be taken to??**

Read, review, and answer the question!!! – I will love you forever!!!

*~ashley~*


	20. Showdown

An: sorry if I confused any of you with the last chapter. Here is the next one! It's been a while lol. Sorry I been busy with trying to get into college and now I picked one and I'm trying to get scholarships. It's crazy.

* * *

Chapter 20: Showdown

Naruto and Sasuke were riding around in Sasuke's car. Naruto pulled out his cell phone and turned the recorder on. "Hey guys thanks for all the advice. We are currently driving around and looking for where Gaara is at. Sasuke can tell when another vampire is close by, but not far away. I'll update you guys later on." Naruto turned the camera off and posted the video online.

"Why do you vlog so much?" Sasuke asked as he drove down a road that was surrounded by forest on each side.

"I don't know." He said. "I normally don't vlog this much, but lately a lot of things have happened and I want to share it with everyone else." The car ride was silent for a few minutes. It was lightly raining outside and the only sound that was heard was the sound of the window wiper every minute.

Naruto looked out the window and sighed. He had to find Gaara. They were best friends, and the thought of something happening to him. It made the blonde want to cry. Naruto closed his eyes to rest when suddenly the car came to a complete stop. Naruto, who stupidly didn't wear a seat belt, was flung forward and his head hit the dashboard. "What the freak." His forehead was now in pain.

"They're around here," He said as he sniffed the air and looked off to the right.

"We are out in the middle of nothing." Naruto said as he looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's just beyond those trees." He said as he pulled the car off to the side of the road. He looked over at Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I want you to stay here."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked confused. Why did he have to stay in the car like the defenseless chicks in the movies?

"You can't go in there are going to be many vampires in there and I can't protect you the whole time." He said. "I don't know how many will be inside there and if there are a lot there is a possibility of you getting bit... I can't allow that."

"No I'm going in. What if something happened to Gaara?" Naruto wasn't going to take that bull shit answer. He was determined to help.

"There is no need to panic." Sasuke said.

"My best friend was just kidnapped by vampires and you won't let me go help him. Gaara is my best friend; I'm the one who got him involved in all this. I am going to go and help him out."

"Panicking won't help at all." He said as he gave Naruto another quick kiss on the lips. "That necklace will protect you." He said as he opened the necklace up again. "This symbol will protect you from this clan of evil vampires. The second I used it against one of their leaders, I exposed myself they took your friend to get to me. Now I will save him." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. "Good now stay here, stay hidden, keep that necklace open and I will be back soon with Gaara. I put you in enough danger."

Sasuke opened the car door and shut it. Naruto watched as he went through the woods. He sat for a moment before he opened the car door; he was not getting left behind. He was going to help even if it killed him.

Sasuke stepped though the small wooded area and came across a small building. It looked like an old warehouse. The outside walls were pealing and some of the windows were broken. Sasuke felt another presence and suddenly Orochimaru stood in front of him in a flash. "I know I messed up, but let's just talk this out. There is no reason to get mortals involved with this." Sasuke said as he tried to take a diplomatic approach to the situation.

"There is no working it out. I want that necklace destroyed." He said meanly. "Then you will face the consequences for what you have done." Sasuke looked into the other vampire's eyes with hatred. He lunged forward and shoved Orochimaru up against the outside wall of the warehouse. He moved arm back and punched the other vampire three times in the face. He then went to put his knee up to the other man's groin, but then Orochimaru blocked the move. He pushed Sasuke back a few feet with a push, then moved his right leg up and pushed Sasuke across the land. "Oh Sasuke. You had so much potential." He wiped his mouth and grinned.

He walked over to now on the ground Sasuke and bit him on his neck hard. "AHHHHHHH" Sasuke screamed out in pain. He started to kick and punch the other vampire but it wasn't working and he was losing blood. A sound came from the woods, and Orochimaru looked up and grinned.

"Oh look who it is Sasuke; It's that little blonde you saved." He said as he eyed Naruto up and down as he licked his lips. He was in the mood for a human snack. "I was so close to getting him." Sasuke let out a growl at the other man's words.

"Run!" Sasuke screamed out to Naruto. Naruto shook his head no and looked at Orochimaru. He pulled his necklace off and opened it up wider and ran over to where the vampire stood. Orochimaru stepped back from intense power of the locket.

Naruto made sure the necklace stayed pointing in his direction as he went to check Sasuke out. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Just give me a few minutes." Naruto nodded before he stood up and started to walk over to the vampire. He kept backing up until he was pushed back up against the wall again.

"Well hello Naruto. Isn't this a nice way to meet again." He said as pain went though his body.

"Shut up." Naruto said pissed. "Where is my friend?" He demanded from the vampire.

Orochimaru grinned, he just found out the other boy's weak spot. "If you close the locket and hand it to me, I will bring him to you." He said with grin. Naruto looked at Orochimaru, should he trust him?

* * *

An: sorry about the SUPER long wait…. Read and Review!!

*~ashley~*


	21. Showdown part 2

An: Well hello people thanks for all the reviews… you rock and I decided to get another chapter of the story down while I still had some free time.

* * *

Chapter 21: Showdown part 2 (yes I couldn't think of a chapter name so I just called it part 2 :P )

Naruto stood in front of Orochimaru and thought. He didn't know of this was smart; in fact his mind was screaming out that this was dumb. "I want to see Gaara right now." Naruto demanded.

"Bring me the necklace first then I will bring him to you." He said back at the blonde.

"NO!" Naruto yelled he wasn't stupid. He had a feeling that the vampire wouldn't come through with his part of the deal.

Orochimaru got off the wall and started to walk away. "Well then I think Gaara will enjoy an eternity with us." He said with a laugh. "After all he is one of our biggest fans."

Naruto's face dropped instantly, "No no, what you can't." Orochimaru shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. "NO please." He yelled. "Alright." The vampire grinned and looked back at Naruto. "Just... please let him go."

He closed the locket and shut and held it out in his hand. Orochimaru pulled a bag out of his pocket and opened it up. "Put it in there child." He said to him.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice called out as he lifted his head off the ground. His head was pounding so hard, his vision was blurry, and he fought his body from passing out. Naruto nodded his head as he took a few steps forward and dropped the locket into the bag. "No Naruto!" he yelled out and moved his hands as he tried to reach out to stop the blonde, but he knew it was too late. Now there was nothing protecting Naruto from an attack.

"Oh thank you so much Naruto." He said with a laugh. "It will be so much easier killing you now." Naruto's face paled. He was just tricked.

Sasuke found the strength to get up. "Naruto run NOW!" Sasuke yelled out. He had to protect him. "Run!" Sasuke said as he stood up and grabbed a hold of Naruto. He turned around and threw his hands out and some fire came out and went around Orochimaru. "That should hold him for a while." He said tiredly. He weak from the blood loss, and the use of his power just took away more of his strength.

"I didn't know you could do that." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"I don't use it much, it quickly drains my strength." He said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw the pain he was in. Why was he still trying to protect him even when his own life was being wasted?

"You didn't have to do all this." Naruto said as they ran into the building. Naruto was determined to save Gaara, but he didn't want Sasuke to feel like he had to do this.

"I do Naruto." Sasuke said. "I will do anything for you." He said truthfully. Naruto looked over at Sasuke for a moment and saw the truth those words held.

Sasuke and Naruto ran though the ware house; they opened every door they came across, but they couldn't find Gaara. It was when the evil laugh of Orochimaru was heard echoing in the building. "I will find you little one. You can't hide from me." He laughed. Naruto then took off from where he was and raced though the hall way. He couldn't leave without Gaara; he refused to think of leaving now.

He came across a huge opening, and there sitting on a chair was Gaara all tied up. "GAARA!!" Naruto yelled out as he raced even faster over to his friend. He looked at the boy and noticed that he looked just fine.

"Naruto." Gaara said as he watched the blonde bend down and start to untie the ropes that were wrapped around him.

"I'm so sorry about everything." Naruto cried out. "Are you alright?" Gaara nodded his head. "You haven't been bitten have you?"

"No of course not." Kabuto came out from the darkness and at their left a loud animalistic growl was heard. Naruto and Gaara screamed out in fear while Sasuke instantly jumped out in the ready position. His teeth sharpened and his nails extended out longer; he was ready to attack. He growled back, but before he could attack another voice rang out from his left.

Orochimaru came out and grabbed Naruto. Sasuke turned around towards him. "Let him go." Sasuke said demanding.

"Oh no I sort of like him like this. What are you going to do to get this blonde boy back?" He asked Sasuke. "What are you willing to give up to have him back in your arms?" Orochimaru tightened his hold on Naruto's shoulder which resulted on Naruto having to close his eyes in pain. If Naruto was to move, he would certainly have a broken shoulder.

Sasuke winced at the sight of Naruto is such pain. "Please." He begged. Orochimaru started to laugh out evilly. Suddenly he stopped his laugh, and he let go of Naruto. Naruto fell to the ground, and Orochimaru looked down at his chest. There a wooden stake was sticking out of his body, right where his heart would be.

His eyes went wide, and he let out a scream as his body went up in a bright flame. His body started to burn up into ash. The necklace he equipped with from Naruto, dropped to the ground. Everyone watched the body turn to ash. The group then looked up and saw Neji as he stood behind where the attack took place. Gaara's eyes widened up at Neji as he noticed that there with the stake in his hand. "Oh my gosh." Gaara said.

Kabuto looked around the room and saw that he was out numbered, so he ran off in another direction. Neji looked over at Gaara and raced over to him. He was still partly tied down to the chair. Naruto's hand went out to the ash and he picked up the locket and held it in his hand. Gaara looked up at Neji. "What? Did they hurt you?" He asked. Gaara shook his head no, "That's really good."

Gaara smiled down at Neji. He just saved them. "How did you know where to find us?" He asked.

"I don't- I just knew." He said as he looked at Gaara's eyes.

"You know in confessions Malcolm was destined to be a vampire hunter because of what day of the month he was born-"

Neji shook his head. "A vampire hunter isn't born… it's created." He said with a sad look on his face. Gaara looked down at the bite mark that was still on his neck and touched it lightly. Neji pulled Gaara in for a hug and they stayed like that for a while. Naruto smiled at the couple, before he turned around towards his vampire. He didn't see Sasuke at all. Naruto stood up and looked around the ware house, but there was nothing. At the realization he felt let down. He wanted to hold Sasuke after everything that went down, not to add that Sasuke was hurt.

A man came out of the darkness with a mask on that covered most of his face, "Good job in here Neji." He said. Neji pulled out from Gaara's clutches to nod at the other man. "We've spent many years after him, unfortunately Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto got away."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man.

"My name is Kakashi." He said at the blonde before he turned his attention back to Neji. "You are going to have to get trained soon, and we plan to start that up right away."

"Training?" Gaara looked at Neji.

"I'm a vampire hunter." He said. "I have a lot of the perks that vampire's have; super speed, super strength, all my senses are tripled, we can sense when another vampire is around, and I can also live forever. The good part is we don't have a thirst for blood, so we don't need to kill people." The room was silent as the information sunk in.

"We should get the three of you home now." Kakashi said. Tsunade came out from the shadows as well.

"You're that doctor lady!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes I am." She said with a smirk as they walked out of the ware house. "I trust you to not say a word about this operation to anyone. Our identities must be kept secret." Gaara and Naruto nodded to each other. This weekend was LONG and a lot of crazy unexplainable things happened. The group walked out of the warehouse and got into a black van. They drove away and Naruto looked at the side of the road where Sasuke's car once was, but now it was gone.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"I don't know." He said with a sigh.

* * *

Another chapter down!! Whoot hope you all enjoy

OK question 4 the reviewers… Should Naruto stay a normal boy or should he still have the demon inside of him? And the question will stay up for a few chapters because I really want your input on this.

*~ashley~*


	22. Make it shine

An: Thanks for all the reviews. This is the first lemon of the story. *WHOOT* I spent many of days thinking of how I wanted this thing to go down. For those that don't wanna read the sex scene I put up a warning when it stops and ill put one up at the ending.

I heart vampires

Chapter 22: Make it shine *I love this song lol*

Naruto and Gaara stood outside Naruto's house. "Are you going to be alright?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"You're the one who got kidnapped by vampires and you're asking me if I'm alright?" He laughed at his friend. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Gaara asked concerned for his friend. Naruto nodded his head and smiled. Gaara sighed. He knew that Naruto wouldn't admit if there was a problem. Gaara knew when Naruto, and when he watched Naruto's sad face on the drive back home Gaara knew that something was wrong. "Alright I'll come over tomorrow." He said before he gave Naruto a hug and walked down the drive way to Neji.

Naruto waved at the two of them before he turned around and opened up his door and walked into his house. All the lights were off; he turned the light switch. The light illuminated the room and Naruto saw a small note on the coffee table. He reached over and read it:

Naruto,  
Your mom and I are going off for a few days. Behave and don't do anything stupid. I mean it Naruto! No parties. We will be back soon.  
Dad

Naruto laughed at the note before he put the note back down. He took a quick glance around his house and headed up to his bedroom. He needed a shower. He was covered in dirt, and his cloths were soaked. He grabbed a towel and stepped into bathroom to take his shower. He couldn't help but wonder where Sasuke ran off to. One moment he was right next to him, and the next he was gone. Sasuke didn't even say goodbye before he raced off. Naruto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him.

Naruto stepped out of his bathroom and walked down the hall to his room. He opened the door and walked into his dark bedroom. He walked over to his dresser to pull out cloths, but looked into the mirror and almost jumped at what he saw. There on his bed sat Sasuke. "Sasuke…" Naruto said as he quickly turned around to face the boy who sat on his bed. "How the hell did you get in here?" He asked.

"The window." He said as he pointed at it.

"You can't just do that." Naruto rolled his eyes and held on to the towel tightly. As he noticed that the towel was the only thing he wore. Naruto blushed and looked down at his feet. "So where did you go earlier?"

"There were vampire hunters. I didn't what to risk getting killed." Sasuke said with a shrug as he looked at the blonde lustfully. Though it was dark in the room, Sasuke could clearly see the blonde as though the lights were on. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as he saw the other boy start to advance forward. Sasuke smirked as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto backed up a bit. "What does this… um make us?"

Sasuke stopped his walking and captured Naruto's lips with another kiss. Sasuke's tongue lightly went across Naruto's bottom lip which caused him to moan out as he felt the vampire's wet appendix brush against his lips. Naruto opened his mouth and let his tongue enter his mouth. It was an amazing feeling, like electricity was flowing though him. Naruto moved his hands behind Sasuke's neck and used his neck as leverage to pull himself up a bit.

They broke away from their kiss and Naruto took the time to catch his breath before he was attacked by another kiss. Sasuke moved then quickly and the next thing Naruto knew his back hit on the bed. Sasuke was across the room up against the wall. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to hurt you Naruto." Sasuke said with a groan. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused look.

"What do you mean hurt me?" He asked.

"You don't understand how strong I am Naruto. I can hurt you; I don't want to hurt you." It took a moment, but Naruto finally got what the problem was. Sasuke… cared about him.

"I know you're not going to do that." Naruto said as he sat up on the bed. "I… I want this." The second that word left Naruto' mouth Sasuke jumped into action. Naruto was pinned to his bed within a few seconds and Sasuke was on top of him.

"Once you do this there is no turning back." He said. "I might not be able to stop."

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes. The normal black coal like eyes turned red with black spirals. "I don't want you to." There was a silent understanding between the two of them, and at that moment knew that this is what he really wanted.

****** start of the sex scene********

Sasuke let out an animalistic groan. "I'm going to be as gentle as I can." Sasuke said before he leaned his head down and gave Naruto a quick kiss. Naruto kissed Sasuke back and let the other's tongue enter his mouth. Naruto let out a soft moan at feeling.

Sasuke moved his body so that both of his legs were on the outside of Naruto's. Sasuke broke away from the kiss and looked at the dazed Naruto. He leaned back down and lightly kissed Naruto's cheek. He moved his head down and started to kiss his neck lightly. He opened his lips and let his tongue flick the skin on Naruto's neck.

Naruto let out a moan and closed his eyes at the feeling. _'Oh gosh,'_ he thought to himself as he felt a heat go though his body and go straight towards his lower regions. Naruto's hips buckled forward, begging for attention. Sasuke put one of his hands on the other's hip and held him down. "Not yet little one."

Naruto let out a wine, but it was soon turned into another moan and Sasuke moved his mouth to his nipples. Naruto's breath quickened as Sasuke's tongue lightly went across before he added more pressure. Naruto let out another moan and he arched his back so that his back was off the bed and more into the air.

Sasuke lifted his head from Naruto's nipple and smirked down at the blonde who looked a mess. Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss before he moved his attention down to the towel. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and blushed. "It's not fair." He whispered.

"What's not?"

"I'm almost naked and you're fully clothed." Sasuke put his hands at the bottom of his shirt and he quickly pulled it off and tossed it across the room. '_Dam,_' was the only thing that registered in Naruto's mind. Sasuke wasn't covered in muscles but he was well off. A few of his abs stood out and he would see Sasuke's muscles in his arms as well. '_Was he fit before he was a vampire or after? Can a vampire even get muscles?_' he wondered as he looked at Sasuke's body.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face and blushed. He was caught staring at him. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's reaction. "You don't have to be embarrassed." He said as he leaned down so that his lips weren't even an inch from the others. "I like what I see to."

Even though it was extremely corny, Naruto just smiled and pushed his head up a bit to kiss Sasuke. Naruto opened his mouth as he waited for Sasuke's tongue in enter his mouth. Sasuke did as the other boy wanted and let his tongue explore the boy's mouth.

Sasuke moved one of his hands down Naruto body. Naruto reacted to the touched with quick little jerks and sighs. "Don't think I forgot where you were ticklish at." Sasuke whispered as he put his lips away from Naruto's to allow him to take a breath.

His hands went across his lower stomach and Naruto let out a giggle. Sasuke moved his hand down to the towel and played with the skin around the towel in a teasing way. "Sasuke just please take in off." Naruto begged. The next thing Naruto felt was the cold air hitting his lower regions. It felt so good to be free from that towel. Naruto didn't even notice it, but Sasuke's hand moved down still he grabbed his member.

Naruto's eyes opened up wide at the feeling and a loud moan left his mouth. "Sas… Sasuke." He let out as he felt Sasuke's hand go up and down his member.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned back. He looked up at Naruto and watched as the blonde's face was sweating and how his mouth opened and closed on his own.

"Oh.. I'm… I'm going to…" he didn't have to time to finish the sentence. He felt his orgasm about to peak but the sweet hand that gave him such pleasure was moved. Naruto groaned out in annoyance. He wanted this so much. He opened his eyes and glared down at Sasuke. "Why… why did you stop?" He asked as he caught his breath.

"Not yet." He said. "I want both of us to do this at the same time." Sasuke said as moved off Naruto and stood next to the bed. Naruto's eyes followed him and he watched as Sasuke put his hands on his pants. Naruto gulped as he watched the body start to remove his bottoms. Naruto felt himself getting harder if that was even possible.

Sasuke let his pants and boxers drop. He looked over at Naruto and smiled as he saw the blonde look at him. Sasuke climbed back into the bed and gave Naruto a kiss. "Do you have any lube?" He asked.

"Why would I have that? I've never…. Yea." Naruto said with a blush as he was embarrassed.

"So this is your first time. I'll make sure it's something you'll never forget." He said with a smile.

"I trust you." Sasuke put his fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them until they were covered in his saliva. Naruto watched with a curious eye; he didn't know what Sasuke was doing but he trusted the vampire above him. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of his mouth and he leaned up with his hands down near Naruto's entrance.

"This might hurt a bit, I'll try to distract you the best I can." Sasuke said. He kissed he blonde and the blonde responded happily. While Sasuke distracted Naruto he placed one of his fingers into the hole and slowly pushed in it. Naruto instantly pulled back from the kiss and took a deep breath. "It's alright I just need to relax." Sasuke said to Naruto.

Naruto tried to do just that and tried to allow that finger enter him. It hurt him so much, yet when Sasuke put the other finger in Naruto yelled out in pain. He knew that it was supposed to get better. "It's alright baby." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "I won't ever hurt you." He said as he stretched his lover. He put the last finger in and started to move them around.

Naruto had his eyes close and tried to keep his breaths even when all of a sudden he felt something good spark up inside him. But then the feeling went away. "NO do that again." Naruto demanded. Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked. '_I think I found it._' He thought to himself as he turned moved his fingers around. "Ohhh…. right there Sas… Sasuke. Hit that again." He said.

Sasuke moved his fingers in a bit more and Naruto let out a loud moan again. He thrust his fingers into him again and Naruto started to move his hips himself. Sasuke watched the blonde get lost in the moment before he pulled his fingers out. "Nooo! not again!" Naruto moaned out. "Please I need it!" He said. "Sasuke let me have it."

"Just wait a little bit and I'll make you scream out my name." Sasuke said as he moved himself so that he sat between Naruto's legs. Sasuke placed his member right outside Naruto's entrance and entered him in one quick thrust.

Naruto kept his mouth closed as the pain shot through him. Sasuke kept still but leaned down to kiss the blonde again. Naruto kissed him back and waited for his body to adjust. After a few minutes Naruto looked up at Sasuke and nodded. "Alright move." He said. Sasuke didn't need any more encouragement and pulled out almost all the way before he plunged back in. Sasuke went slow at first. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned out. "Pl-PLEASE go faster." He yelled out.

Sasuke sped up the pace and started to pound into the blonde. "Yes!" Naruto shouted out. Sasuke felt his teeth grow sharp with the lust. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and moved them so they were on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke thrust back in and Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure. In the new position Sasuke could go even deeper in. "OH god…" Naruto said as he closed his eyes and felt Sasuke filling him up.

"Ahhh… Naruto." Sasuke said as he pounded even harder into the other boy.

"Sasuke….. I'm so.. so.. so close please." Naruto begged as he felt the other enter him and hit his spot. Sasuke picked up the pace and felt himself almost at the edge. Sasuke could help it, his instincts kicked in and leaned down and bit Naruto on his neck.

Naruto felt the bite, and once that feeling hit him he screamed out. "SASUKE!" he yelled as he came. Sasuke let his teeth leave Naruto's neck and he groaned out dominantly. Sasuke came inside Naruto and both boys were left amazed. Sasuke didn't take his dick out and instead just rolled over and took Naruto with him.

****** end of the sex scene*******

A few minutes passed of comfortable silence before Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "You bit me." He said as he sat up a bit and moaned as he felt Sasuke's dick still in him. He made no movement to remove it and instead looked down at Sasuke. "Will I?" Naruto asked a bit scared to answer the other.

"No. To turn the person who bites must want to change the other." Sasuke explained. "When I bit you it was more of an ownership thing."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused as he touched his neck and felt that there was still some blood on his neck.

"Every vampire that comes near you now is going to know that you are mine." He said. "If anything it will just protect you." He said as he leaned up to sit with Naruto on his lap and licked up the left over blood. Naruto moaned out at the feeling. Sasuke's eye brow rose at the boy and his lips formed a smirk. "Although another round would be appreciated, I know that you're tired." He said as he leaned back down with Naruto and licked his finger. "We should get some rest." Naruto nodded and laid his head down on Sasuke's chest and quickly fell asleep.

An: wow…. Eh eh this is defiantly M rated now. (ha-ha) 5 pages WHOOT that's a record for this story. Sorry about any grammar mistakes. A LOT Of shit has been going down and my bff and is and out of the hospital and its almost graduation… a lot of stuff is going down. But I hope u all enjoyed idk if I should make a Neji/Gaara chapter… tell me what you think. (fair warning it won't be for a while)

*~ashley~*


	23. A suprise for Neji

AN: how long has it been? a year? OMFG here is the next chapter of i heart vampires.

Sorry for th long ass wait, i've been though a lot of ups and downs went to rehab and its been a crazy year. but im back and ready to write. : )

Srry its supper short.

I heart vampires

Chapter 23: suprise for Neji

*one week later*

Naruto and Garra stood with Neji, who had a blind fold over his eyes, "Ok I spent the last two days betting on Ebay to make this happen." Garra annocunced, as Naruto excietly jumped up and down next to him.

"Alright, come on I'm not comfortable with this sheet around my eyes."

"Wait a second, you're gonna love this."

Garra pulled the blind fold off, and both boys yelled "Suprise!"

Neji looked around ad quickly noticed they were back stage of somewhere, but where. His eyes scanned untill they landed on his favorite band. "Oh my gosh, Akatsuki!" He said with a higher pitch voice then normal. One of the members came up and put the backstage pass around Neji's neck. He turned to Garra, "You got me backstage passes to Akatsuki?"

"Well it's the least we could do." Garra said. "We both pitched in on the money, and well after we lied, we decided that we needed to hold up our end of the bargin."

"You guys are the best." He said as he gave the two of them a quick hug. Then he turned to the band. "Oh wow its actually you! I have all your music, and a poster in my basement... im babbling... oh an I love you guys."

"It's cool." Itachi, the lead singer said with a grin.

One of the stage crew members came up behind the group, "Time to get on stage guys."

"See you after the show." Sasori the lead bass player said. The Group waved as they walked away.

Naruto felt a vibrate in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and checked that he ot a tweet, "Oh my gosh guys, Mikoto just announced that she's going to finish the book."

"That's fanastastic!" Garra said as he hugged his best friend. Garra looked at his friend and noticed that the look of enthusaim was absent on his face. "right?"

"I guess."

"I'm sure you'll hear from him again." Garra gave Naruto another hug.

"I hope so." He said as he looked at the tweet. "Well hey I'll catch you guys later. Enjoy the show."

"Wait Naruto!" Garra yelled as he walked off.

Neji came up behind him and wapped his arms around the other, "I'm sure he'll be fine. A lot has heppened to him."

"I know." Garra said. "Well lets go to the other side to watch."

"Hell ya." Neji said as the two of them ran out to the other side with everyone else. "Best concert ever!" He said as the band started to play their first song.

Naruto on the other hand, was inside the bar with a glass of pepsi. He should be happy right, he got what he wanted accomplished accomplished. Yet ever since he woke up the day after him and Sasuke had sex and saw Sasuke had left with out any note or anything he was worried. It had been a week and no sign at all, not the way he planned things to go after he had sex for the first time. "Hey." Came a familar voice, Naruto's eye brows rose before he turned to his right and saw Sasuke.

"Well hey." He said back, not knowing exactly what to say to the vampire who up and left him a week before hand. "What are you doing here?"

"My older brother, Itachi, is in the band."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wow."

"yea..." Sasuke looked around for a moment, before turning back to the blonde. "I saw you backstage and I just wanted to come over and say that I talked it out with my mom, and she is going to write the rest of the books. And thanks, without you I never would have stood up for myself."

"Is that it then? Are you gonna just disapper again?" Nauto asked. "No note, nothing. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"Well... I thought about it. You only like me because of what you've read about me in those books."

"And you only like me for my bloggs." Naruto said back. "It hurt when you left the way you did Sasuke. I'm not someone you can see and then leave."

"I understand." he said.

"You keep saying that I only know the stuff from the books, the why not tell me the real story sometime?"

"I'd like that."

Out on the floor, both Garra and Neji where jumping up and down to the music, when Neji turned to Garra. "Have I ever told you how amazingly awlsome you are?"

"Not recently." He said back.

Neji put his arms around Garra and picked him up a bit so they where even in height, before saying "you are." and kissing the other. Garra wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him in closely. It was everything that a kiss should be, and more. They eventually pulled apart, "wow."

ok So there is the next chapter. more is on the way. im trying to get this story out as soonish aspossible just cause i already know how its gonna end and got everything planed out, so yea lol. New chapters should be soon

*~ashley~*


	24. Neji's gone

An: Ok so here is another chapter! so glad that people are still reading! : ) There is still a lot left for this group of younesters to go through. So without futher a due.

Chapter 24: Neji's gone?

Naruto and Garra sat in front of Naruto's computer with a huge smile on their faces. "So after everything that we had to go through, we finally got the book published. I must say that it was quite an adventure." Naruto said with a laugh, as he rememebered those few days. Even though it was only a few days, the bonding that was done in that short amount of time is something that could never be undone. He wouldn't have done it any other way.

"Your telling me, our lives will never be the same." Garra said with a nod. "Yet it's an adventue that means the world to me, and one that I'm glad we went on."

"Yep yep," Naruto said with a smile, "Got to live out a supenatural book kind of, which isn't all lovely dovely, crap. It's complex and crazy and very life threatning. I never knew the reality of it all."

"Yea... but at least we had a chance that most would kill for." Garra busted out laughing, soon followed by Naruto as he got the pun a few moments afterwards.

"So now we have to wait... maybe even longer for the next book to come out."

"What are we going to do till then?"

"Who knows, but I bet something will come up." Naruto said with a smile. "Till next time." He did a peace sign before posting the vlog on their website. Naruto turned to his best friend, its been a long time since they actually sat down and chatted. "So how is the whole you and Neji thing coming along?"

"Alright, but for the past few days he hasn't been answering my text messages." He said with a sigh.

"What?" Naruto asked. "This past weekend you two where all over each other."

"I know, after the concert we spent the whole weekend together, and just talked and really got to know each other. We went to the movies and saw that new street racing movie, and then nothing." He stood up and flopped himself onto the blonde's bed with a huff. "I wasn't being too clinging... was I?"

"No, somethings got to be up. Let's just stop by his place and see what's up." He pulled his best friend off his bed an€d smiled. "Come on, it's better then laying around wondering what's going on."

"True..." The two boys took off and quickly raced off down the stairs.

"Naruto where are you off to?" Kushina, Naruto's mom called out from the kitchen.

Naruto stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs and looked over into the kitchen where his mom stood while grinding some meat."To Neji's."

"Well don't just run off on another one of those adventures without telling me again. Just because your almost 18 doesn't mean I wont still ground you." She said, "Plus it's taco night, and Garra your mom called, she got a call from the ER, and she's doing the late shift. You're welcome to eat over here."

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki."

"k mom. Well be right back." Naruto said as he grabbed Garra's arm and raced out of the house.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like having a girl." Kushina said as she shook her head.

Naruto and Garra made their way down a few houses to Neji's place. "Ok I'm not sure if this is a good idea now. I mean, just showing up at his place?" Garra asked.

"He didn't answer your messages; you don't want him to just think that he call upon you whenever he wants right? So you gotta take charge and get his attention."

Garra's eyebrow rose. "Are you sure this is about me and Neji, or you and Sasuke?"

"What?" Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend.

"I'm just saying. Sasuke kind of does what you just said. When is the last time you saw him?" He asked.

"Two days ago, we met at the mall and walked around and chatted. We decided to get to know each other more, since we really don't much about each other."

"Well that's good, and have you two talked since?"

"No... I sent him an e-mail, but I bet he's just busy with some vampire stuff." Naruto looked down at the ground a bit embrassed at the situation.

"I bet it will all be fine."

Naruto looked up at his friend and put a fake smile on his face. "Well you can at least do something about your situation." He pointed to the door. "Come on."

"Fine." Garra walked up to the door and knocked on the familiar door. Neji's mom was at the door within a few moments.

"Well hello Garra and Naruto, what can I do for you?" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, is Neji here? It's kind of important." Garra said

"He didn't tell you? I thought with you two dating and all he would have told you."

"Told me what?" Garra asked a bit confussed.

"A few days ago, a couple of people came by and picked him up. He's going to be gone... they said something about training for something. He packed a bunch of cloths and left. Said not to worry about him and he promised that he would come back, seemed more like a goodbye though."

"What?" Naruto was so confused. "He just left?"

"Well he's techinally old enough to do as he pleases now. He said he would write."

Garra was frozen in place, everything that was said sinked into his head and it felt like something was wrong. Like a part of himself wasn't there any longer. It was strange, they just met, but the two of them bonded so much in the last two weeks, then he's just gone. What happened? Was it him? All these thougts started to go through his mind.

He was so lost inside his own head, that he didn't notice that the door closed and Naurto was shaking him. "Garra! Hey buddy snap out of it you're starting to scare me."

Garra looked over at him, "He's... gone?" His voice was voild of any emotion.

"Oh my god Garra." Naruto's arms went around his friend, but his friend didn't return the hug. "We are going to fix this ok." He said, before he pulled away and looked his best friend in the eye. "We're gonna find him ok."

"How?"

"How do we solve our problems now a days?" Naruto asked with a grin. Naruto went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, and turned the video camera on. "Hey everyone, It's Naruto again. Ok so Neji is gone, training? I'm a but confused on everything, but I know you guys have good answers. So who would know where Neji could be?"

Ok another chapter up : ) and another question i need answering from! the quicker i get some answers the quicker i write.

*~ashley~*


	25. what will the future hold?

An: How long has it been? Sorry fans of this for taking so long to update this. : ) But this will be the last chapter. I'm going to start I heart vampires 2 because I think the first part will just be up to this point. Look out for the next installment, I'll have it up a few days after this post. So without futher a do

I heart vampires Chapter 25: what will the future hold?

Days passed, and the two best friend's couldn't find where Neji could be. They didn't understand it. How can he just up and disappear? Garra was a mess and Naruto didn't know how to help his friend out.

Days turned into months, and with summer right around the corner they didn't know if they would ever see Neji again. Garra sat in front of his computer replaying all the vlogs they did together. What's going on?

Garra and Naruto were once again in Garra's bedroom doing a vlog. "I'm going crazy waiting for the next book yet again." Naruto said with a laugh. "Hopefully Mikoto will release the date of the next book." Naruto smiled, "So since this is the end of our senior year we are excited to announce that we both got into college. Who would have guess with my grades?"

"No one." Garra said from his bed. He was still a bit shy when it came to the vlogs.

"Don't be jealous that you worked your butt off at school while I didn't and still got into a good college." Naruto said back with a smile. Garra didn't answer and instead huffed and looked away. "I think he's still butt hurt. Well we are going to different colleges, but that won't stop us from vloging. It's only a 30 minute drive between us so we will make time to do vlogs, just not as often."

There was a noise outside. It sounded surprisingly like someone playing the drums. Without meeting a beat Garra jumped up from the bed and ran outside. "With that said, We'll see you next time!" Naruto said as he stopped the recording to upload the video.

Outside the house Garra ran to the balcony and looked over to where the noise was coming from. Garra's breath hitched as he saw the man he was hopelessly in love with. "Neji!" he yelled out.

Down bellow the man smiled, "Did you miss me?"

"Are you kidding?" Garra was close to tears as he saw him. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

Naruto was soon out on the balcony as well. "Well looks like Mr. mysterious vampire hunter decided to show up." Neji rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Are you going to come down here?" He asked referring to Garra. Garra didn't need to be asked twice. He ran back inside and down his stairs.

"Hey, don't leave like that again Neji." Naruto called out as Garra went out to see him. "He missed you."

Neji nodded his head, and a second later a red headed boy collided with him. "Don't do that to me again." He repeated. Neji smiled and leaned in to give the boy a long over due kiss.

An: It's supper short I know, but the second part of this will be up soon. And I think you'll love the beginning part of that. : ) And there will be another adventure.

*~ashley~*


End file.
